Chemical Glory
by haneulch
Summary: Aomine Daiki adalah seorang Vampire. Kagami Taiga adalah seorang Mutant. Kini mereka sama-sama membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Banyak wanita yang satu jenis dengan mereka mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi mate mereka. Namun, benarkah yang Aomine dan Kagami incar adalah seorang manusia biasa? Fantasy-Academy!AU / Aomine X OC X Kagami
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to The Academy

__ A/N : Hello! So I wrote a new story with Indonesian. However, I published this one on wattpad under acc named 'mnhynxx' (you can follow me and be buddies on that acc btw fufu). __

_Characters from Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, I only own the heroine's name and the plot. (I actually married to Kagami mentally, so he is mine? lol just kidding)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Seorang perempuan berlari kearah lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah dan hitam. Senyumnya megembang ketika ia mendekati lelaki tersebut. "Kagami-kun!" suaranya yang cukup kencang memanggil nama lelaki itu. Ia terus berlari mengejarnya, tak peduli bahwa sudut roknya sedikit terangkat akibat gerakan larinya dan juga angin yang berhembus.

Kagami Taiga -nama asli lelaki itu- menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum saat melihat perempuan yang berlari itu. Kakinya yang tadi bergerak jalan kini terhenti. Perempuan itu berhenti tepat di depannya dengan nafas terpotong-potong, lelah akibat berlarian mengejar lelaki yang memiliki tinggi 190cm itu. "Sora? Ada apa?" suara Kagami terdengar halus di telinga Sora Yuuki.

"Aku… Aku akan masuk ke _Dunkel_ _Dorm_!" Sora melebarkan senyumnya, membuat matanya melengkung seolah mata itu ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi kita akan bertemu lagi, ne?" Kagami mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Sora, diacaknya rambut cokelat perempuan itu dengan halus.

"Ya! Tapi sayangnya aku masih belum tahu di kamar berapa aku akan tinggal…" Sora tiba-tiba terlihat murung. Kagami mengangkat salah satu alisnya "Huh? Setidaknya kita akan satu dorm. Kau tidak perlu sedih begitu… jelek tau melihatnya." Kagami memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Pipinya bersemu merah seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang lain agar Sora tak melihatnya.

Sora mengangkat wajahnya, ia kembali tersenyum ceria. "Ah baiklah! Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu kan! Hehe"

"Tentu saja, sekarang bersiap-siaplah untuk perpindahanmu."

"Kau mengusirku, Kagami-kun? Aku sedih." Sora mengkerutkan dahinya, menaruh tangannya di dadanya tepat dimana jantung berada dan berekspresi seolah ia benar-benar sedih. Kagami tertawa kecil, ia kembali mengacak rambut perempuan itu, "aku tidak mengusirmu tapi perpindahan dari tempat lamamu dan ke tempat baru cukup memakan tenaga. Lagipula aku bentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan perwakilan dorm sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah Kagami-kun, sampai ketemu lagi!" Sora melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan pergi. Kagami membalasnya dan berjalan pergi menuju gedung tujuannya yang berlawanan arah dengan Sora.

Kyourin Academy, sebuah academy terkenal akan 99% murid-murid lulusannya mencapai kesuksesan tertinggi. Academy yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh banyak orang. Academy yang besar namun mencakup beberapa ratus murid saja. Academy ini memiliki bangunan megah dan luas yang membuat seluruh muridnya merasa nyaman untuk tinggal disini. Selain itu tingkat keamanan yang sangat tinggi membuat mereka juga merasa aman.

Namun, ada rahasia tersembunyi dibalik kehebatan Kyourin, yaitu seluruh murid Kyourin Academy bukanlah manusia biasa. Bahkan ada yang bukan manusia atau _non-human creatures_.

Kyourin Academy dibagi menjadi 2 bagian, _Dunkel_ dan _Licht_. Licht –yang memiliki arti cahaya- adalah sebuah dorm dimana muridnya aktif pada matahari terbit sampai tenggelam –_daytime- _sedangkan Dunkel kebalikan dari Licht, murid-murid Dunkel aktif dibawah sinar bulan –_nighttime._

Banyak murid Dunkel yang mengira bahwa Licht hanyalah berisi manusia biasa, mereka tak mengetahui bahwa murid-murid Licht sesungguhnya juga _creatures_ seperti mereka. Begitupula untuk murid Licht yang mengira bahwa murid-murid Dunkel hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak bisa sekolah pada siang hari namun bisanya malam akan hal penting yang mereka lakukan pada siang hari. Kecuali para _representative _Dunkel dan Licht yang memiliki kontak langsung dengan kepala sekolah.

Uniform yang mereka kenakan memiliki model yang sama namun warna yang berbeda untuk masing-masing dorm. Dunkel memiliki coat _navy blue_ dengan aksen garis pada ujung coat berwarna _tosca_, ini juga termasuk celana atau rok mereka lalu dibalik coat mereka sebagian besar murid menggunakan kemeja putih. Ada beberapa murid yang mengenakan t-shirt warna putih atau kemeja dan t-shirt warna lain. Licht memiliki coat, celana dan rok putih dengan aksen garis berwarna merah, dan kemeja berwarna hitam atau yang lainnya. Peraturan yang ada di Kyourin mengenai uniform tidak begitu ketat, hanya saja seluruh murid wajib mengenakan coat mereka ketika berada di luar gedung dorm sebagai tanda pengenal mereka.

Kepala sekolah Kyourin bernama Hinata Rintaro mengatur kepengurusan sekolah dengan bantuan para representative, namun sebagian tugas inti dilakukan olehnya. Ia memiliki anak bernama Sora Yuuki, seorang perempuan manusia dan dirinya sendiri juga manusia.

Karena Sora sudah berumur cukup untuk memasuki sebuah sekolah maka dimasukannya ke dalam daftar murid Dunkel. Ia memerintahkan Kagami Taiga untuk menjaga anak itu dan seseorang lagi untuk membantu Kagami. Dan orang itu adalah….

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di ruangan bertema kayu itu. "Masuklah." Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki dengan tubuh besar, tinggi, berkulit gelap, potongan rambut pendek dan berwarna biru tua. Ia mengenakan seragam akademi versi Dunkel. "Ah, akhirnya kau datang," ucap pria tua yang duduk dibalik sebuah meja kayu jati besar. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah papan nama, tempat alat tulis, dan beberapa berkas-berkas yang sedang ia rapikan.

"Sesungguhnya kau mengganggu tidurku." Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku telah memanggilmu di waktu tidurmu. Aku lupa kalau siang hari adalah waktu untukmu _tidur_." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum kecil, hal ini membuat lelaki yang lebih muda menyeringitkan dahinya. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? _Rintaro-san_?" lelaki muda itu berjalan menuju kursi tamu tepat di depan sang kepala sekolah. Lalu ia duduk disana.

Rintaro menaruh berkas yang ia pegang di atas meja. Matanya kini menatap tajam kepada lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa ia akan satu dorm denganmu kan?"

Lelaki muda itu yang sebelumnya sempat menguap kini duduk tegang. "B-Benarkah?" ia ingin mengklarisifikasi ucapan tersebut. "Aku memanggilmu karena itu." Rintaro menghela nafas. Lelaki di depannya tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Rintaro.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga perempuan itu."

"Hah?"

"Kumasukkan dirinya ke dalam kamarmu."

Kini lelaki muda itu loncat dari kursinya. "HAH?! Apa yang kau bilang?!"

"Kau mendengarku." Rintaro memijat kening kepalanya yang kini terasa berat.

"Bukankah sudah ada Kagami? Kenapa kamarku? Kamar Kagami kan juga ada tempat untuk satu orang!" Lelaki itu menyilangkan tangannya. Wajahnya mengarah ke rak buku yang ada di samping kirinya. Ia dapat melihat isi koleksi buku jadul milik kepala sekolah, Rintaro.

"Aomine Daiki."

Rintaro menyebut nama lengkapnya. Ini pertanda buruk bagi Aomine –lelaki muda itu- karena jika Rintaro sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya itu artinya hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang benar-benar penting. "Rintaro-san.."

"Percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya padamu, Aomine. Aku juga percaya kepada Kagami. Kalian berdua akan menjadi teammates yang baik untuk_nya_."

Aomine tidak membalasnya. Kini kepalanya tertunduk, matanya menatap Jordan biru-hitam yang ia kenakan. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya, Aomine. Mungkin untuk pertama kali kau akan kesulitan namun aku yakin ia akan membuka dirinya. Ini berkas untukmu, mungkin berguna." Rintaro mengoper berkasnya ke arah Aomine. Dengan segera Aomine menolaknya, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu. "Bukankah lebih menarik jika aku tidak begitu tahu tentang dirinya?" Lalu ia pergi.

Ucapan Aomine terngiang di kepala Rintaro. Hal itu membuat sang kepala sekolah tersenyum kecil, tangannya membuka laci meja yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah photo berisi perempuan dengan mata cokelat terang dan rambut cokelatnya yang terurai. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. "Kau sangat beruntung…" ucapnya sayup-sayup sambil mengelus photo tersebut.

Sora menarik koper besar miliknya yang berisi pakaian dan beberapa buku. Kakinya berjalan mendekati sebuah gedung besar yang di depannya terdapat tulisan _Dunkel Dormitory_. Ia segera memasuki gedung itu. Di dalamnya ia mendapatkan bahwa isi gedung tersebut memiliki tema modern yang simple. Terlihat dari penggunaan model meja, dinding, langit-langit sampai barang lainya. Ia melihat ada sebuah meja besar yang bertuliskan _Dunkel Administration_. Dengan segera ia mendekati meja tersebut.

Dibalik meja tersebut terdapat seorang wanita berumuran tidak lebih dari 30 tahun duduk manis dengan mata tertuju focus kepada notes yang ada. Sora mengetuk pelan meja itu dan sang wanita mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ah, kau Sora Yuuki kan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan ramah. Ia terlihat sangat ramah di mata Sora. Pakaiannya sama seperti seragam yang telah diberikan oleh ayahnya –aka kepala sekolah, Rintaro- hanya saja tampak seperti versi untuk pengurus akademi. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah kartu dan berkas berisi jadwal-jadwal yang harus ia lakukan selama menjadi bagian dari Dunkel. Sora melihat sekilas tangannya, tampak halus seolah wanita itu rajin merawatnya.

Wanita itu menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang peraturan yang ada dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat tinggal disana. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai teratas dengan nomor 5023. Lantai 5 kamar ke 23. Sora mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan membawa kopernya menuju ke sebuah pintu dimana ia yakin bahwa pintu itu akses menuju lantai 5.

Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang megah. Ruangan yang dihiasi cat berwarna putih dan tiang-tiang emas. Beberapa barang diberikan aksen warna abu-abu yang membuatnya terlihat mewah. Tepat di depannya terdapat sebuah tangga besar. Saat itu juga ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu. Wajahnya terangkat, melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah terang dan mata heterochrome. Lelaki itu mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan sangat rapi.

_'__Ia terlihat gagah…'_ pikir Sora.

"Halo, kau pasti anak baru." Lelaki itu berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu berdiri di depan Sora. Tangannya terulur untuk mengajak jabat tangan. "Perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seijuro. Salah satu dari 2 _Head Representative Dunkel Dormitory_. Namamu?" Ia tersenyum kecil. Sora menatapnya terlebih dahulu baru menjabat tangannya, "Sora Yuuki."

Akashi tertawa pelan, "_Sky of Snow?_ Pasti kau lahir disaat salju turun."

Sora tersenyum, "kata ayahku aku memang lahir ketika salju turun." Akashi bergerak mendekati Sora, sangat dekat. Sora yang memiliki tinggi 176cm dapat merasakan nafas Akashi yang menyentuh dagunya. "Kau menarik."

"T-Terima kasih," Sora tersipu, pipinya meremu merah. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Sora." Akashi pergi keluar melalui pintu yang tadi Sora lewat. Sebelumnya gadis itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Akashi. '_Ia terlihat baik..'_

Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju lantai 5 dan kamar 23.

Kamar itu sesungguhnya berada di pojok koridor lantai 5. Sebuah kamar yang pas bagi orang yang membutuhkan privasi tingkat tinggi. Sora merasa janggal karena suasana gedung Dunkel sangat sepi. Saat itu siang hari tapi kenapa tak ada satupun orang yang berada di luar kamar maupun gedung?

Akhirnya Sora menemukan kamar no 23. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kartu kunci yang ia miliki dan segera memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang cukup besar untuk diisi 2 orang. Disana terdapat 2 kasur yang saling berseberangan, salah satunya terlihat sangat rapi sedangkan yang satunya berantakan. Sora yakin bahwa kamar ini sudah ada yang menempatinya. Ia menuju ke kasur yang masih rapi. Ditaruhnya koper besar miliknya disamping kasur tersebut. Lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang.

"Ah, sungguh hari yang sangat panas dan melelahkan…"

"_Urusai._"


	2. Chapter 2 : Let me Introduce you

_"Urusai."_

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara erangan yang sangat berat. Sora yakin bahwa suara itu milik seseorang namun bukan perempuan tapi… _lelaki_. Wajahnya segera paling ke arah kasur yang ada di seberangnya. Kasur itu bergerak, selimut yang tadinya terlihat berantakan kini terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok lelaki besar berkulit gelap bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan lalu menatap Sora yang tercengang. "Oh… kau sudah datang rupanya." Husky tone miliknya terdengar. Sora masih tercengang hingga ia mulai menyadari bahwa roommatenya bukanlah seorang perempuan tetapi seorang lelaki. Lelaki.

Sora berteriak kaget. Ia melompat menjauhi lelaki itu. Punggungnya menabrak dinding putih yang ada. "Heh, kau tak perlu berteriak,"ucap lelaki itu sambil menatap Sora yang ketakutan.

"K-kau.. K-kau.."

Lelaki itu berdiri, mendekati Sora. Perempuan malang itu kembali berteriak histeris. Lelaki itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya kebingungan, lalu ia melihat sorot mata Sora yang tertuju ke arah lain. Ia mengikuti sorot mata itu dan mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak memakai apa-apa selain boxer hitam.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil –smirk- dan ia tetap mendekati Sora. Mata Sora kini naik menuju otot-otot yang ada di perutnya yang terbentuk sangat baik. Otot tersebut membuat satu… dua… tiga… Sora menghitungnya dan itu terdapat 8 packs. Lalu naik menuju dadanya yang bidang dan terlihat keras. Lalu pada bahunya, lehernya, dan figure wajahnya…

"Kau menyukainya?" tanpa Sora sadari lelaki itu sudah ada 2cm di depannya. Sora menjadi panik. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia mencoba menatap yang lain namun karena lelaki yang di depannya cukup besar pandangannya jadi terhalang. Nafasnya yang panas juga terasa di kulit wajah Sora. '_Ia cukup besar…. 190 cm? 192cm? 80kg? 85?' _gadis itu menebak-nebak.

"S-suka bagaimana?!" Sora mendorong tubuh lelaki itu. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit dadanya, kini ia benar-benar merasakan bahwa tubuh lelaki itu cukup keras dan tentu saja kuat karena tak ada reaksi dari dorongan tersebut.

_Heh_. Senyuman mengesalkan itu masih tertampang di wajah lelaki itu. Sora menyadari bahwa wajah lelaki itu kini benar-benar dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu berlanjut hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sora terkejut, matanya membulat. Lelaki itu menggerakan bibirnya, mencium Sora lebih dalam. Sora merasakan sebuah dominan pada ciuman itu. Matanya tertutup perlahan. Tanpa ia sadari ia membalas ciuman tersebut. Lelaki itu mengulurkan lidahnya, menjilati ujung bibir Sora, memintanya untuk membuka bibirnya agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Sora kini kembali sadar. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dengan sigap tangan kanannya segera menuju pipi lelaki tersebut untuk menamparnya, namun lelaki itu dapat menahannya. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Sora. Hal ini membuat Sora mengerang pelan.

Lelaki itu melepaskan bibirnya namun jarak mereka masih sangat dekat. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu apa? Tch." Ucapnya perlahan. Lelaki itu kembali menciumnya. Entah bagaimana kini tenaga Sora sudah terkuras habis. Ia dengan pasrah membiarkan roommatenya menciumi dirinya. Tangan roommatenya berjulur menyentuh lengannya lalu bahunya lalu menuju pinggangnya. Dimasukannya tangan itu dibalik sela pakaian. Dielusnya kulit perut Sora. Gadis itu menahan desahan akibat rasa sentuhan yang kini menjulur ke otaknya dan otaknya memberikan beberapa aktivitas kepada suaranya.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Ahomine, cepat buka pintunya!"_ terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari pintu. Lelaki itu kini melepaskan ciumannya dan mendecak kesal. "Sial." Ia menggerutu pelan, lalu ia mencium pendek leher Sora. "Aomine Daiki, ingatlah nama itu karena suatu saat kau akan berteriak –dan mendesah- menyebut nama itu," bisiknya dengan sexy di telinga Sora.

Mata Sora terpejam. Ia tak peduli bahwa kini lelaki itu sudah berdiri pergi untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka. Ia masih terpaku bahwa ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil oleh lelaki pervert itu yang bernama Aomine Daiki!

Aomine menatap Sora yang kini memejamkan matanya. '_Apakah aku terlalu berlebihan?'_ pikirnya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah celana pendek dan berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya untuk lelaki yang lebih pendek 2cm darinya dengan tatapan tajam dari matanya yang merah. "Terlalu lama untuk membuka sebuah pintu!" Lelaki itu mengerang kesal.

"Terlalu niat untuk menghitung waktu, Bakagami." Aomine menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kagami menatapnya balik dengan tajam. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam seolah ada beberapa kilat diantara mata mereka. "Hentikan hal bodoh ini. Apa kau sudah memberitahukannya?" Kagami memutuskan tatapan mereka, matanya terpejam dan ia menghela nafas.

Aomine menyeringai kecil, ia menggelengkan kepala pertanda bahwa ia belum mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia kecil namun berefek besar untuknya, untuk Kagami, maupun untuk teman sekamar barunya, Sora.

"Biarkan aku masuk," ucap Kagami sambil menggerakan kedua kakinya memasuki kamar Aomine. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia melihat Sora duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Bibir Kagami melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman, disapanya perempuan itu.

"Hey."

Sora mengangkat wajahnya, yang tadinya wajahnya terlihat kaku kini ia tersenyum lebar. "Kagami-kun!" Kagami tertawa kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi yang drastis dari perempuan muda itu. Ia segera mendekati Sora dan duduk di sampingnya, tangannya mengusap lembut kepala perempuan itu. Sora menanyakan bagaimana dengan pertemuan para representativenya. Kagami menjawabnya dengan jujur dan senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya.

Tanpa disengaja, mereka 'melupakan' seseorang yang sebenarnya pengguna awal ruangan yang mereka tempati. Pemilik ruangan itu berdehem. "Jika kalian ingin berbicara atau berduaan, keluarlah dari kamar ini dan jangan ganggu tidurku." Aomine menatap Kagami dan Sora tajam. Kagami terbatuk kecil mendengar kata 'berduaan' yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Sora tak melihatnya. Dibalik itu, Sora menatap Aomine dengan tatapan polos.

Kagami berdiri dari kasurnya, "kalau begitu aku akan balik. Sampai jumpa nanti malam di kelas, Sora." Dan ia berjalan pergi. Sora menatap nanar punggungnya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan Aomine. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu sudah terbaring di kasurnya. "Hey, Aomine…..kun…" panggilnya sambil menatap dinding di samping lelaki itu. Aomine menjawab panggilan itu dengan sebuah 'hm'. Sora menunduk, dibasahinya bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Kenapa aku bisa sekamar denganmu? Maksudku, sekamar dengan lelaki?"

"Heh? Itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya mengarah dinding kini mengarah perempuan itu. Sora mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu, gedung Dunkel memiliki 5 lantai. Lantai pertama ada ruang administrasi dan main living room. Biasanya murid-murid yang memiliki tamu berbincang-bincang disana. Lalu, lantai 2 diisi penuh oleh kamar-kamar murid perempuan. Di lantai 3 juga ada, namun di lantai 3 ada mini cafetaria untuk murid perempuan. Di lantai 4 ada kamar-kamar untuk murid laki-laki dan juga ada mini cafetaria untuk murid lelaki. Dan di lantai 5 penuh dengan kamar. Kata kepala sekolah kamar untuk murid perempuan sedang penuh hingga kelulusan para tahun ketiga nanti jadi kau ditempatkan disini, untuk sementara." Aomine menutup matanya.

"Kepala… sekolah? Oh, maksudmu _ottou_-san?"

"Hm hm ya terserahlah bagiku dia kepala sekolah."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka matanya dan menampilan seringai yang sering ia gunakan. "Menurutmu? Bagaimana jika seorang lelaki menolak seorang perempuan yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya? Dan ketika perempuan itu sudah menjadi teman sekamarnya, ternyata perempuan itu memiliki tubuh yang sexy dan dada berukuran…. 40D?"

"…!" Sora segera mengambil bantal terdekat dan melempari Aomine dengan bantal itu.

Sora menghela nafas ketika ia menceritakan kejadian setelah Kagami pergi kepada sang pemilik rambut merah-hitam itu. Reaksi lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Sora memukul bahunya pelan. "Kagami-kun, hentikan," ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kagami disisi lain tak henti tertawa. "Ah, seperti yang kuduga dari seorang Ahomine." ucapnya. Lalu Kagami berhenti tertawa dan menanyakan kepadanya bagaimana kelas pertama yang Sora dapati.

Perempuan itu menjawab bahwa ia ditanya berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari asalnya sampai apakah ia memiliki _mate_ atau tidak. Sora menggeleng pelan kepalanya mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi. "Punya pacar saja aku belum punya, apalagi_mate_."

"Tunggu," Kagami tiba-tiba membeku di posisinya. "Kau tahu maksud _mate_ yang mereka ucapkan?" tanyanya. Sora mengangguk kecil, "_mate_ yang mereka maksud adalah pasangan hidup. Umurku saja baru 16 tahun bagaimana bisa aku sudah menikah—"

"_Domo_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara halus yang sopan di belakang mereka. Sora melompat terkejut. Kagami juga melompat namun ia segera membuka mulutnya, "Kuroko! _Omae_! Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang tiba-tiba datang!"

"Maafkan aku Kagami-kun." Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Sora maupun Kagami meminta maaf. Namun suaranya terdengar sangat datar seolah ia tidak bersalah. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda yang cerah. Terlihat kontras dengan uniform yang Dunkel Dorm miliki.

Sora mengerjapkan matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa ada disini? Bahkan Sora tidak merasa ada seseorang datang mendekati mereka. "K..Kau…?" bibir Sora bergetar. Baginya, lelaki pendek bersurai biru muda di depannya ini adalah orang asing. Ia tak begitu suka berbicara dengan orang asing sendirian sehingga membuatnya sedikit panik.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sora-san. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah teman dari Kagami-kun." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Sora menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu tersenyum. "Salam kenal Kuroko-kun, namaku Sora Yuuki. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama." Sora memperkenalkan dirinya balik, hal itu membuat Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Seketika ada sebuah suara memanggil nama Kuroko.

"Ey, Tetsu!" Lelaki yang Sora kenal pasti tampangnya berjalan kearah mereka. Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan melihat lelaki itu. Ia menyapanya, "Aomine-kun, halo."

Sora menatap ke dua lelaki itu, Aomine dan Kuroko. Ia terlihat sangat bingung. Kuroko membalikkan badannya ke arah perempuan itu dan Kagami. "Aomine-kun juga salah satu dari teman-temanku." Ia tersenyum, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sora. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kau disini juga _gadis berdada besar_? Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar." Aomine menatap rendah Sora.

Perempuan itu mendengus kesal, "Ahomine!" ia hendak mengukul Aomine namun ditahan oleh Kagami –yang secara tak langsung sedang menahan ketawanya. "Sudahlah, Sora. Kalian tak perlu bertengkar disini," ucap Kagami yang lalu menurunkan tangan Sora. Sang perempuan menatap tajam Aomine. Sebaliknya, Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya ke perempuan itu.

'_Sungguh, aku benci dia.'_


	3. Chapter 3 : What Happened?

_A/N : hi! It's been a while, right?_

_Btw, di chapter ini kemungkinan anda akan menyadari ada bagian yang mirip dengan sebuah manga (anime juga) bernama Vampire Knight. Mau kasih tau aja kalau latar belakang Sora disini (di chapter ini) memang mirip dengan Yuuki VK, namun tak sama. Ada sebuah kisah lagi di balik latar belakang Sora yang ada di chapter ini. Cuman, saya nulis ini murni dari otak saya (dan saya tidak membaca Vampire Knight). Jadi ini tidak mengikuti/mengambil adegan dari Vampire Knight alias murni otak sendiri._

_Alasan kenapa nama heroine adalah Sora Yuuki karena Sora = Sky / Yuuki = Snow. And well~~ ada sebuah kisah dibalik nama itu dan akan di post nanti :'3_

_Warning : Typo dan mungkin penggunaan kalimat yang kurang pas :v_

**_Chapter 3 : What Happened?_**

'_Sungguh, aku benci dia.'_

Sora terus bergumam kesal sambil menatapi punggung Aomine. Jujur saja, ia mengakui bahwa lelaki berkulit gelap itu memiliki bentuk badan yang bagus. Bahunya terlihat lebar dan kuat. Otot bahunya berkontraksi saat ia menggerakan lengannya. Coat yang ia pakai mengkerut mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti menatap punggungku?"

Permintaan Aomine yang tiba-tiba membuat Sora tersadar. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu memukul pelan punggungnya. Kagami yang berjalan di belakang Sora hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju cafetaria utama academy.

Ramai. Satu kata yang dapat mengungkapkan situasi cafetaria tersebut. Kagami, Aomine, dan Sora berdiri di ambang pintu tercengang melihat berbagai murid membuat sebuah lautan orang di depan counter meja ibu-ibu kantin.

Orang-orang itu berteriak menyebutkan nama pesanan mereka. Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengumpat pelan. Aomine mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan santai ke dalam cafetaria. Sora memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kagami, ia menatapi ekspresi lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu. "Lebih baik kita masuk, Kagami-kun," ucapnya halus sambil menyentuh pelan sisi tangan kanan Kagami. Ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan itu membuat Kagami sedikit terkejut, lalu ia mulai tenang dan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki cafetaria bergandengan. Wajah Kagami sedikit memerah, begitu pula Sora. Mungkin di masa lalu Sora sering memegang tangan Kagami. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Sora merasakan tangan Kagami sangat hangat. Sangat hangat hingga membuat ia merasa aman jika ia selalu berada di sisinya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat ketika ia memikirkannya.

Memang dari dulu hingga sekarang Sora menyukai Kagami. Ia sangat ingat pada suatu malam winter ia terjebak di sebuah badai salju. Saat itu ia merasa sangat lelah dan lapar karena ia sudah berjalan jauh tanpa arah.

_Sora mendecak pelan. Matanya yang bulat dan besar menatap salju yang jatuh membantai dirinya dan tanah yang kini berubah menjadi putih. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit yang kini terlihat mendung. Ia mengangkat tangannya, membuatnya menghalangi salju yang hendak masuk ke matanya._

_Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara erangan berada di sisi timurnya. Tubuhnya membeku, wajahnya menoleh ke arah suara dengan pelan. Di matanya, daerah sekitar sana tampak buram dan gelap. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat sosok tubuh datang ke arahnya. Ia segera berlari menjauhi sosok itu namun ketika ia berlari, ia menemukan lagi sosok yang lain tepat di depannya._

_Tenggorokan Sora tiba-tiba berasa terikat. Ia terbatuk pelan dan menghirup udara dingin yang tajam. Suhu itu menusuk paru-parunya, lalu ia berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras._

_Sora tidak berani melihat keatas ketika ia merasa ada suatu hembusan nafas menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tersedak pelan. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia sedikit terisak ketika mendengar suara erangan memasuki telinganya._

_"__Sayang sekali mereka membiarkan makanan lezat berkeliaran dimana-mana."_

_"__Kurasa mereka sudah tidak membutuhkannya."_

_Dua orang. Sora sangat yakin bahwa yang ada di sampingnya ada dua orang. Matanya terbuka, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap keatasnya dan melihat mata kedua orang itu. Mata mereka terlihat merah terang. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Sora merinding. "A…h…hks…" Sora mencoba membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suaranya namun hanya suara tangisan yang keluar._

_Salah satu dari orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Sora. Perempuan itu bahkan bisa melihat rupa orang itu. Yang membuatnya tercengang adalah gigi taringnya yang panjang dan tajam._

_Sora memejamkan matanya dengan cepat. Ia sangat ketakutan. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya. Ia langsung menyesali untuk pergi berkelana sendirian di luar._

_Ia menunggu orang itu menusukkan taringnya ke kulitnya. Satu menit… dua menit…. Ia tak merasa apapun. Sora membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tak jauh dari 14 tahun dengan rambut berwarna merah maroon dan sedikit hitam di ujung rambutnya. Alisnya terbelah dua. Dan terakhir matanya terlihat tajam._

_Wajah Sora segera menunduk, ia melihat di tumpukan salju sudah tergeletak orang asing yang nyaris menghabisi nyawanya dengan genangan darah di sekelilingnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap Sora. Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi lembut. "Sora… Yuuki."_

_Sora mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan sekitarnya menjadi gelap._

_Tubuh Sora jatuh ke tumpukan salju. Matanya terpejam. Ia pingsan. Lelaki berambut merah itu mendekatinya, mengangkatnya, dan membawanya._

_Lelaki itu…. Sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya._

Setelah kejadian winter itu ia mendapati lelaki yang menyelamatkannya adalah Kagami Taiga. Ia pulang kembali ke ayahnya, Rintaro. Dan karena saat itu Sora tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya –bahkan namanya saja ia tak ingat- jadi ia diberikan nama Sora Yuuki. Sora memiliki arti langit dan Yuuki adalah salju. Hal ini bersangkutan dengan kejadian winter itu.

Semenjak itu ia pun mulai kagum dan juga suka pada Kagami.

"Che, cepat sekali dia sudah duduk tenang dengan makanannya." Kagami menggerutu membuat Sora mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Aomine yang sudah duduk dengan botol air mineral di depannya. Ia menyeringai kearah Kagami dan Sora. _Ha! Kalian terlalu lama berduaan sih!_

Kagami segera mendekati Aomine, Sora mengikutinya. Begitu mereka berada di depan Aomine, lelaki berkulit gelap itu menatap kedua tangan mereka yang masih terpaut satu sama lain. "Jadi kalian..?"

Buru-buru Sora dan Kagami melepaskan tangan mereka. Wajah mereka saling berpaling berbeda arah, "tidak!" elak mereka. Aomine tertawa kecil ketika Kagami segera duduk di samping Aomine dan Sora duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Aomine merasa perutnya sedikit bergejolak. Ia segera mengambil sebuah botol berisi banyak pil, mengeluarkan satu hingga dua pil lalu meneguknya dengan air mineral yang baru saja ia beli. Aomine panik ketika ia merasakan matanya memanas. Ia segera mengerjapkan matanya lalu memejamkannya.

"….Kagami…"

Kagami menoleh kearahnya, ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi. "Sora tutup matamu." Dengan tegas ia memerintahkan Sora untuk menutup matanya. Sora tampak bingung, ia pun bertanya kenapa namun Kagami bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata. Pada akhirnya Sora mengikuti perintahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Bukalah," Kagami berbisik kepada Aomine dan lelaki berkulit gelap itu membuka matanya. Kini matanya bukan berwarna _navy blue_ yang indahnya setara dengan langit malam, namun berwarna merah darah. Aomine menjilati bibirnya lalu taringnya yang tiba-tiba panjang dan tajam. "Sial. Aromanya terlalu kuat dan harum." Deg. Tiba-tiba kepalanya merasakan nyeri yang hebat. Aomine menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit itu. Hidungnya tak henti-henti mencium aroma perempuan itu. Ia mengerang pelan.

Kagami menatapnya tajam, alisnya tertaut. "Pergilah. Aku sudah menduga kau akan seperti ini." Perintahnya yang membuat Aomine berdiri dan pergi dari cafetaria menuju entah berantah. Kagami menghela nafas, "Sora bukalah matamu."

Sora mengikuti ucapan Kagami. Ia terheran begitu mendapatkan Aomine –yang tadi duduk di depannya- kini sudah tak ada. "Kemana—"

"Dia pergi untuk mencari udara."

"Huh?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. Kagami tertawa pelan lalu mencubit pipinya. "Kau lihat sendiri cafetaria terlalu penuh dan ia tak begitu suka dengan tempat yang ramai dan penuh." Kagami menjelaskan suatu hal yang tak Sora ketahui.

Perempuan itu membulatkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah 'o' dan ia mengangguk paham. Lalu Kagami mengganti topik, menanyakan apa yang Sora inginkan untuk makan siang. Sora menyebutkan beberapa jenis makanan –yang menurutnya sehat dan enak. Setelah itu, Kagami pergi untuk membelikan Sora makanan yang ia inginkan.

Tak lama Kagami balik dengan banyak burger yang bertumpuk menjulang tinggi dan pesanan Sora. Perempuan itu terkejut melihat banyaknya jumlah burger itu. Ketika Kagami menaruh nampan berisi makanan mereka, Sora segera bertanya, "kau memakan itu semua?!"

Kagami menatapnya heran, ia menganalisa ekspresi terkejut Sora kemudian ia tertawa lepas. "Tenang saja, ini akan habis."

Apa yang Kagami katakannya sesungguhnya itu sebuah kejujuran. Kini ia mendapati Kagami melahap burgernya sampai habis dan dibuatnya Sora tercengang. "Kagami-kun… kau….perutmu lebar." Gumamnya pelan.

Kagami mendengar tersebut dan ia tersenyum dibalik burgernya, ia kembali melahap makanannya. Dan Sora ikut melahap makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Sora memerhatikan sesuatu yang aneh. "Ah, Kagami-kun?"

"Ya?" Kagami berhenti makan, matanya menatap lekat kepada Sora. Perempuan itu berdiri, mendekatkan tangannya menuju pipi Kagami. Ia menyentuhnya lalu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit mendekati bibirnya. Jari-jarinya terasa halus bagi Kagami.

"Nah, sudah. Makanlah dengan baik atau kau akan kembali _belepotan_." Sora tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. Kagami menyembunyikan wajahnya segera karena malu dan mengumpat.

Lalu mereka kembali makan dengan hening. Hanya suara-suara lain yang berasal dari orang lain yang berada di cafetaria itu. Tak berapa lama Kagami mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap sisi wajah Sora, ia sedikit berdeham. "Sora, apa kau tahu bahwa sekolah ini bukan lah sekolah biasa?"

Sora menatapnya kebingungan. "Hah?"

Kagami membuat sebuah ekspresi. Sora tak bisa menebak ekspresi apa lalu lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak jadi."

Sang perempuan hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan makannya.

_'__Apa maksudnya… tak biasa?'_

Kunci yang berada di tangannya mendekat kepada pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya kamar itu dan ia melangkah masuk pelan. Sora melepas kedua sepatunya lalu melepaskan coatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur miliknya. Matanya mendapati bahwa Aomine sudah ada di balik selimut tebalnya.

Ia membanting badannya ke kasur, tak peduli bagaimana tampangnya. Rasa lelah yang menyelimuti dirinya kini tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman yang berasal dari kasur miliknya. Namun, suara erangan kecil membuatnya menggerakan otot-otot kepalanya untuk menengoki sisi Aomine.

Sora melihat lelaki itu terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya lalu menatap ke bawah. "…Aomine?" panggil Sora. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya menuju Sora dan apa yang Sora lihat adalah sepasang mata Aomine berubah menjadi merah pekat dan sepasang taring yang panjang keluar dari bibirnya.

_'__I..Ini!'_

Sora lebih terkejut ketika Aomine -dengan kemeja putih dan 2 kancing atasnya tak terkait- mengkunci dirinya dengan badannya yang besar dan juga tangannya. Sora terpojok. Punggungnya menyentuh dinding dingin. Nafas Aomine terasa dingin di kulit wajah Sora ketika lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya menuju lehernya.

Tubuh Sora bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

Aomine memukul dinding yang ada di belakang Sora secara mendadak. Mata Sora kaget membesar. "A…Aku tidak bisa.." kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya dengan terbata-bata. Ia mendorong dirinya sendiri menjauhi Sora lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengunci dirinya di ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa saat sebelum Aomine mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Sora mendengar beberapa kata keluar dari mulutnya secara pelan. _"Pergilah menuju Kagami untuk saat ini."_

Bulu kuduk Sora berdiri ketika mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Matanya terpejam lalu menarik nafas dalam. _Ia…. Ia sama dengan makhluk saat itu kan?_

Segera saja Sora keluar menuju kamar Kagami.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4 : Please Tell Me the Truth!

**_Chapter 4 : _**_Please Tell Me The Truth!_

Tangannya dengan sigap memukul pintu kamar tersebut. "Kagami-kun! Kumohon buka pintunya!" suaranya bergetar, nafasnya terengah-engah. Entah bagaimana seluruh organ tubuh Sora kini melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat. Tak lama Kagami membuka pintu kamarnya. Ekspresinya terkejut melihat Sora –yang ia tahu seharusnya sudah berada di kamarnya- kini berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tampang panik.

"S-Sora, ada apa?"

"A….Aomine… apakah ia…. _makhluk itu_?"

Kagami menelan ludahnya. Kini ia harus pelan-pelan menjelaskan Sora tentang academy ini.

"Duduklah." Perintah Kagami begitu Sora memasuki kamarnya. Sora duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur yang tidak digunakan oleh siapapun sedangkan Kagami masih tetap berdiri, lelaki itu tidak melihat kearah Sora namun arah yang lain. "Kau ingin sesuatu? Teh? Atau—"

"Tidak perlu, Kagami-kun…"

Kagami menghirup nafasnya secara dalam lalu duduk di seberang Sora. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. "Aomine memang….. bukan manusia dari awal." Kagami sedikit membasahi bibirnya, tangannya dengan perlahan memijat pelan keningnya. Entah bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini kepada Sora.

"Aomine memiliki jenis yang sama dengan _makhluk itu_. Basically, mereka sama namun berbeda."

"Sama namun… berbeda?"

"Mereka sama-sama –uhm- _Vampire_, namun grade Aomine masih diatas dari grade 'makhluk itu'. Vampire dibagi menjadi 4 grade : _Emperor Vampire, Noble Vampire, High Vampire, _ dan _Low-grade Vampire_. Masing-masing memiliki kekuatan sendiri yang berbeda-beda dari grade lainnya. Contohnya, Emperor vampire adalah grade vampire yang paling tinggi dan berkuasa. Mereka bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampire di grade _high_ dan _low_ dan kekuatan ini tidak bisa dimiliki oleh grade lainnya. Noble vampire dapat menyembuhkan racun yang berasal dari gigitan low-grade vampire, sesungguhnya Emperor mungkin bisa namun jarang ditemukan ada yang memiliki kekuatan ini. High vampire kebanyakan dimiliki oleh manusia-manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire atas perizinan Emperor, namun mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus. Sedangkan pada low-grade dapat membunuh manusia dengan racun pada gigitan mereka." Kagami berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Sora menatapnya, "lalu bagaimana dengan Aomine?"

"Ia adalah _Noble_."

"Bagaimana dengan…. Kau? Apakah kau juga…..?" Sora tidak mengucapkan kata 'vampire' dan Kagami tahu apa yang berada di pikiran perempuan itu maka ia menggeleng kepalanya. "Bukan. _Noble vampire _yang ada disini hanyalah Aomine. Aku….. bisa dibilang seorang _mutant_ dengan kekuatan api."

"…. Apakah semua murid di Academy ini seperti itu?" Sora menarik kerah baju Kagami perlahan, wajahnya teralih menuju ke arah jendela yang berada di kanannya. "Semua murid disini bukanlah manusia, _Yuuki_." Kagami menyebut namanya dengan lembut, bukan nama keluarganya membuat Sora segera mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Kagami. Mulutnya terbuka dan kata-kata keluar, "bagaimana dengan diriku? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang diriku kan? Bagaimana bisa jika aku seorang manusia biasa sekolah disini bahkan ayahku adalah seorang kepala sekolah academy ini?"

Tenggorokan Kagami terasa mencekat, "… Kau manusia, bukan makhluk yang berbeda seperti kami."

Seketika Sora terdiam. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berada di kepalanya namun ia tak mau mengutarakannya. Kagami menatapnya, "matahari sudah mau terbit, tidurlah. Akan ku suruh Aomine untuk istirahat disini. Lalu, nanti sore aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kagami berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sora lalu telapak tangannya yang cukup besar kini berada di pipi dan rahang Sora. Ia menarik wajah itu pelan untuk membuat Sora menatapnya. "Atau mungkin kau mau tidur disini?"

Sora menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Terima kasih Kagami-kun." Ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kagami. Lelaki berambut merah itu mengikutinya namun setelah itu ia berdiri di pinggiran pintu. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Sora."

Begitu perempuan itu pergi, Kagami mendengar suara berat di samping kirinya.

"Kau masih belum memberitahukannya?" Wajahnya menengok ke pemilik suara itu. Ia melihat Aomine bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya dan matanya terpejam. Lalu kedua mata tersebut terbuka perlahan dan menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang berbeda, "Eh?"

Kagami menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Wajahmu masih memerah tuh," ucap Aomine dengan ekspresi polos-polosnya. Kagami mengumpat pelan, wajahnya kini teralihkan menuju arah lain. "Sialan kau! Kembalilah ke kamarmu!" Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya juga.

Aomine memberikan tampang tidak mau, kepalanya menggeleng, "kamarku bau."

"Bau.. bau yang sebenarnya terlalu bagus dan enak untukmu."

Aomine tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu, aku baru tahu bahwa _darah seorang_ _Emperor ternyata seenak itu_." Mendengar ucapan itu Kagami menyeringit, "bukankah ayahmu Emperor?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kagami. Aomine terdiam sejenak, "aku sudah…" setelah itu ia tidak melanjutkannya. "sudah apa Ahomine?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi 2cm menggeleng kepalanya, "lupakan saja." Aomine segera memasuki kamar Kagami dan tidur di kasur yang tidak digunakan. Kagami menghela nafas lalu mengunci pintu, mematikan lampu dan berkata, "oyasumi Ahomine."

"oyasumi Bakagami."

* * *

_Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Yang kulihat adalah ruangan tanpa batas yang berwarna hitam. Hitamnya tidak begitu pekat karena aku bisa melihat bayanganku di bawah._

_Tanpa kusadari bajuku berubah menjadi sebuah gaun panjang yang tampaknya mewah dan berkesan era akhir abad 19-awal 20. Warna gaun itu hitam dengan paduan merah darah. Kuangkat wajahku dan melihat di depanku terdapat sebuah titik cahaya putih. Kugerakkan kakiku mendekatinya namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara memasuki telingaku._

_"__Sora."_

_Suara itu seolah memanggilku, menghipnotisku untuk berhenti lalu membalikkan badanku. Kini yang kulihat adalah bayangan sebuah pohon besar yang tampak kokoh. Bagian bawah bayangan tersebut menjulur ke arahku, mataku mengikuti arah tersebut dan tak kusangka bayangan itu berasal dari bayanganku._

_Lalu bayangan pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian yang kini berubah bentuk menjadi bayangan dua orang, aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Bayangan sebelah kanan terlihat tegas, postur tubuhnya tegak dan kedua tangannya tercengkram membentuk kepalan. Sedangkan yang bagian kiri posturnya tampak santai._

_"__Sora,"_

_Suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Suara ini terdengar seperti suara laki-laki, aku yakin bahwa suara itu berasal dari dua bayangan tersebut._

_"__Bisakah kau membuka matamu?" bayangan yang memiliki postur santai kini terlihat tegak. "Atau mungkin membuka hatimu…. Untuk ku?" bayangan kanan bergerak, tangannya tampak terulur ke arahku._

* * *

Tubuhnya terlompat kaget membuatnya membuka kedua mata cokelatnya. Ia mengusap pelan matanya. '_Siapa… mereka?'_

Matanya menatap jam yang terletak di atas meja miliknya, ia menatapi barang itu sampai ia mendengar ketukan pada pintu dan suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggil namanya, "Sora!"

"Ya, sebentar Kagami-kun!" Sora segera berjalan mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Ia mandi dengan cepat, mengganti pakaiannya menjadi yang sudah bersih dan baru lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kagami.

Kagami menatap Sora dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia terlihat mengenakan sebuah kaos putih dengan rok hitam milik academy lalu kaos kaki selutut berwarna putih dan coat academy yang bagian lengannya diikat di pinggangnya. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah sehingga ada beberapa tetes air yang jatuh ke bajunya. Kagami menelan ludah melihat penampilan Sora yang –baginya- sexy.

"Masuklah Kagami-kun. Bisa tunggu sebentar?" Ia membiarkan Kagami masuk lalu menutup pintu. Ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi. Begitu kegiatannya di kamar mandi sudah selesai, ia segera keluar. Kini tampilannya sedikit berbeda di bagian rambutnya. Rambutnya terikat menjadi sebuah _messy-bun_ tinggi, membuat lekuk lehernya kelihatan.

Kagami yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir kasur Aomine setelah Sora membiarkannya masuk kini hanya menatapnya. Perempuan itu melangkah mendekati Kagami. "Ayo, Kagami-kun! Ngomong-ngomong kita—" ucapannya terpotong begitu dengan secara tiba-tiba Kagami menarik lengannya. Membuat Sora terjatuh ke arah Kagami.

Lelaki berambut merah itu memegang tubuh Sora. Wajahnya tepat berada di dekat leher dan telinga Sora. Nafasnya yang panas terasa di kulit perempuan itu, dan bulu kuduk Sora bergidik. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian antara dirinya dan Aomine waktu pertama kali mereka ketemu. "K-Kagami…?"

"Taiga. Kumohon panggil aku dengan Taiga, bukan Kagami." Bisiknya di telinga Sora.

"Kaga…. Taiga." Sora menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakan bahwa darahnya mengalir menuju wajahnya, mungkin kini warna wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti udang rebus atau kepiting rebus. Kagami melepaskannya, membuatnya berdiri. Sora menatap Kagami yang juga ikut berdiri. "Ayo." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, Sora menggenggamnya lalu mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu kamar Sora.

Begitu mereka sudah berada di lorong dan hendak mengunci pintu, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara berat seseorang. "Heh? Mau kemana?" lagi-lagi Aomine datang tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya –itulah gaya khasnya- dan keningnya berkerut.

"Hanya berjalan mengelilingi academy untuk menemui beberapa orang." Kagami menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya, "oh." Lalu ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menarik tubuh Sora hingga membuat perempuan itu jatuh di pelukannya. Kagami terkejut, "_T-Teme_!"

Sora membulatkan matanya, kini ia merasakan tubuh Aomine yang penuh otot itu. "Berhati-hati lah," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus leher Sora sedangkan matanya menatap Kagami. Bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah seringai. Di depannya Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya, terdapat pancaran bara api pada matanya. Dengan begitu saja Aomine melepaskan Sora lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Sora terpaku diam. Kagami membalikan badannya lalu pergi mendahului perempuan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti pada jarak kurang lebih lima meter. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Sora mengalihkan wajahnya menatap punggung Kagami yang berjalan menjauhinya. Kakinya segera melangkah mendekati laki-laki tersebut.

'_Aku tahu bahwa Aomine tidak berada di kamar ketika aku kembali dari tempat Kagami. Aku yakin ia tidur di tempat Kagami. Namun apa yang terjadi pada malam itu? Kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu?'_

Tanganya terangkat menuju bagian dada yang terdapat jantungnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat seolah terjadinya sebuah balapan. Sora menghela nafasnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dorm. Sebelumnya mereka sempat mampir ke meja administrasi untuk mengambil izin keluar dorm ketika waktu aktifnya sesi Licht dormitory. Tanpa izin ini, -bisa saja- nyawa mereka terancam akibat perbedaan pada Licht dan Dunkel. Dulu pernah ada sebuah pertarungan antara anggota Licht dan Dunkel yang mengakibatkan beberapa kerusakan yang merugikan seluruh pihak, hal ini menyebabkan kepala sekolah membuat peraturan untuk masing masing dormitory untuk tidak keluar selain pada sesinya. Namun peraturan itu ada pengecualiannya bagi para representative, seperti Kagami.

"Kita mau kemana…. Taiga?"

"Sudah ikuti saja."

Sora menutup mulutnya. Ia tetap mengikuti Kagami menuju sebuah bangunan berwarna silver-merah-putih. Yang ia tahu bahwa ini adalah bangunan dorm Licht. Sora menaikan salah satu alisnya, "Kaga—err Taiga-kun apa kau yakin?"

Kagami menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang yang membatasi dorm Licht dengan jalan menuju gedung academy. Tubuhnya menghadap sebuah kaca yang berada di samping gerbang tersebut –Sora yakin dibalik itu ada sebuah pos. Kagami sedikit membungkuk kan badannya dan berbicara pada seseorang dibalik kaca tersebut. Sora melihat dirinya mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri tegak lagi.

Pintu gerbang terbuka, Kagami tidak melangkah masuk. Justru ia tetap berdiri di depan kaca tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berteriak,

"Kagamicch—eh?! Soracchi!"

[To be continued]

A/N : houu akhirnya keupdate juga ini fic ._. habis baca reviews yang ada rasanya greget kepingin bales satu-satu tapi masih ngga ngerti cara make ini ._. (efek kelamaan bertengger di ao3) atau emang ngga bisa bales review ya? .-. otl.

Warning!+spoiler next chapter : Kise/OCHeroine pair :"3

Dear...

kurosaki seika : makasih loh udah baca+review fic ini x) seneng banget pas bilang kalau pipimu merah-merah x) berarti fic ini cukup berhasil dalam membuat pembaca mesem-mesem yesh w)9

guest : aku senang jika kau suka dengan fic ini w semoga update-an selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan~


	5. Chapter 5 : An old Friend

**_Chapter 5 : An old friend_**

"Kagamicch—eh?! Soracchi!"

Sora memalingkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut golden blonde berlari ke arahnya. Ia menatapi struktur wajah orang itu lalu tersenyum lebar, tangannya terangkat dan melambai ke arahnya. "Kise-kun!"

Lelaki tersebut berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya, mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu. "Ehe, _domo!_ Sudah lama tidak bertemu, _ne_?"

Sora terkikik pelan lalu meminta Kise untuk menurunkannya, kepalanya mangangguk seolah meng-ya-kan pertanyaan Kise.

Kise menurunkan Sora, tiba-tiba perempuan itu melantunkan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya, "Kise-kun apakah kau juga…..?"

Lelaki berambut golden blonde sedikit menoleh ke arah langit untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali lagi menatap perempuan di depannya. "Ah, jadi kau sudah tau ya? Hng~ tidak-ssu. Aku bukan vampire seperti Aominecchi!" Kise menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Sora.

"E-eh? Lalu kau apa?" Sora sedikit bergidik atas getaran yang ia rasakan di kepalanya karena Kise terus menggerakkan rahangnya dengan sengaja.

"Hmm….. jenisku bisa disebut manusia. Namun aku manusia—"

"Mutant?"

"Soracchi sejak kapan kau mulai memotong ucapan orang?" Kise mengambil dua langkah untuk mundur. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak seperti tidak percaya dan ekspresi menangisnya ditambah kerlipan yang entah berasal darimana di sekitarnya. Sora menghela nafas sambil menyebut namanya, "Kise-kun…"

Kise menyeringitkan keningnya, "manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatanku adalah _magic_. Beberapa orang menyebutku sebagai _Mage_."

Kise Ryouta, seorang manusia yang sudah tinggal bersama kepala sekolah Hinata Rintaro sejak kecil. Manusia ini bukanlah manusia biasa karena Kise memiliki kekuatan magis. Jika di game-game job Mage memiliki senjata seperti _Staff_ atau _Wand_, Kise memiliki buku kecil berisi catatan rapalan skill.

Tidak ada yang tahu kehidupan Kise sebelum dirawat oleh Rintaro, kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Rintaro. Begitu Sora kembali berada dibawah pengawasan Rintaro –setelah kejadian winter itu- Kise sudah berada dibawah pengawasan kepala sekolah itu.

Jika tidak salah….

_"__Hng… d-dimana aku?"_

_Perempuan kecil berambut cokelat panjang itu menatap dua orang yang berada di depannya. Kini ia sadar ia sedang berbaring di sebuah kasur empuk dan hangat. Ia menatapi kedua orang tersebut, orang asing yang satu terlihat berumur sekitar akhir 20, yang satu lagi memiliki rambut merah dan alis yang aneh. Alis itu terlihat….. terbelah di ujungnya?_

_"__S-Siapa kalian?!" perempuan itu terbangun dari posisi baringnya. Pria yang terlihat berumur akhir 20 tahun memegang tangannya dengan lembut disertai ekspresi wajah yang menenangkan. "Kau sudah merasa baikan? Ah, namaku Hinata Rintaro. Aku adalah pengawasmu. Sebut saja Rintaro."_

_"__Rin…..taro.." perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu ia menatap lelaki yang lebih muda yang berada di belakangnya. Rintaro mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga ia segera memperkenalkan lelaki berambut merah kepadanya, "dia Kagami Taiga. Dialah yang menyelamatkanmu dari para vampire yang hendak menghabisimu dan membawamu kembali kesini, Sora."_

_Jari tangan pria itu menunjuk ke arah Kagami. Di belakangnya, Kagami tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya perlahan._

_Sora menyeringitkan dahinya. "A..rigato…. um, Rintaro-san apakah pengawas berarti kau a….yahku? Lalu… Sora? Apakah Sora itu.. namaku? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang namaku maupun masa laluku…"_

_"__Ayah?" Rintaro membulatkan matanya, lalu ia tersenyum hangat, "kau bisa memanggilnya seperti itu dan ya, namamu adalah Sora Yuuki." Sora mencengkram selimut yang menutupi dirinya, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi namun tidak bisa, ia terus mencengkram hingga pintu yang berada di ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras yang membuat ketiganya tersentak kaget._

_"__AAA—Kagamicchi ayo—Eh?!" seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Kagami memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ketika melihat Sora, matanya berbinar. "Wa! Imouoto-san!" lelaki itu berlari kearahnya hingga Rintaro harus mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan lelaki itu agar tidak memeluknya. "Eh? Ottou-san?!"_

_Rintaro menghela nafasnya, "Kise, jangan buat dirinya shock atas kelakuanmu."_

_Lelaki yang disebut Kise itu mencibir. "Huh! Etto…. Konichiwa! Kise Ryouta-desu!" lagi-lagi Kise kembali bersinar. Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Rintaro dan pergi meninggalkan mereka._

_"__Eh? Kagamicchi?! Tunggu!" Kise menatap punggung Kagami yang pergi lalu ia membalikan badannya ke Sora. "Sora-san, kuharap kita bisa menjadi dekat, ne? Jika butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku!"_

Setelah perkenalan mereka, Sora dan Kise lama kemaan semakin dekat. Banyak orang bilang mereka sudah seperti kakak adik yang memiliki hubungan erat, bukan lagi seperti sebatas teman biasa. Hingga setelah beberapa tahun dan pada suatu hari Kise mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan pindah.

_"__Ne, Soracchi, kau tahu, aku akan pindah ke dorm."_

_Kise yang sedang berbaring dengan kepalanya berada di paha Sora memelintirkan pelan rambut perempuan itu yang panjang. Sora menatapnya, tatapan mata bulatnya yang besar menusuk ke dalam diri Kise. Lelaki itu hanya menunggu jawabannya._

_"__Pindah ke salah satu dorm academy ottou-san?"_

_Kise tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. "Rintaro-san berpikir sudah waktunya aku memasuki academy itu."_

_"__Kise-kun jangan pergi…." Bibir Sora bergetar. Kise dapat melihat sebulir tetes air mata mengalir pada pipinya. Kise mengulurkan tangannya lalu jari-jarinya menyeka air itu. "Hei, hei aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi kok, lagipula juga kau ada Kagamicchi kan?"_

_Sora menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Kebiasaan itu…' Kise berpikir sambil terus membelai pipinya. "Kagami…. Ia akan masuk academy juga kan?"_

_Kise sedikit terhentak. Jika tidak salah ingat, ia pernah mendengar Rintaro juga menyuruh Kagami untuk masuk academy namun di dorm yang berbeda. Ia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sora mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah Sora mendengarnya secara diam-diam?_

_"__Uu… aku yakin Kagamicchi pasti bisa meluangkan waktunya untukmu."_

_"__Sedangkan kau tidak?" Sora menggenggam tangan Kise yang berada di pipinya. Kise mengalihkan pandangannya, "mungkin, entahlah, Rintaro-san mengatakan bahwa selama aku masuk academy –Kagami juga- Kagami lah yang akan menjagamu, mengajakmu bermain—"_

"Soracchi?"

"Soracchi?!"

"Sora!"

Sora mengerjapkan matanya, lalu ia menatap Kise dan Kagami yang berada di depannya. "_Daijoubu_?" Tanya Kise sambil memegang bahu sang perempuan. Sora menurunkan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kagami memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya mengarah jalan menuju banguan academy. "Habiskanlah waktumu dengan Kise, aku akan mengurus sesuatu." Tanpa persetujuan dari lawan pihak, Kagami meninggalkan mereka.

Kise tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar representative…" gumamna pelan. Tanpa Sora sadari ia mendengar itu dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah pemilik rambut golden blonde. "Bukankah….. kau juga representative?" Sora mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Kise tetap tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Sora, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju gedung academy. "Tidak, aku hanya murid biasa namun memiliki hak seperti para representative. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kise bertanya balik, ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu berjalan santai. Sora mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Dari dulu aku berpikir bahwa statusmu sama seperti Kagami."

"Huh? Statusku tidak akan pernah bisa sama seperti dirinya, Soracchi…" Kise menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengucapkan itu dengan volume sangat kecil layaknya seperti berbisik.

Sora menolehkan kepalanya ke Kise, "apa yang kau bilang Kise-kun?" ia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Kise katakan. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum, "ah tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lalu mereka kembali berjalan dengan hening.

Kise membawa Sora keluar academy menuju entah kemana.

Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah mobil –Sora yakin mobil itu milik Kise sendiri?- sports yang entah apa merknya. Mobil warna hitam metalik itu melaju dengan kecepatan 60km/jam di tengah kota. Kise mengendarai mobil itu dengan lincah, menyelip mobil-mobil lain yang baginya bergerak lambat.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sora menatapi lampu gedung-gedung yang bersinar terang dibandingkan sinarnya cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai tergantikan oleh bulan. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ada kelas malam ini…." Perempuan itu menghempaskan punggungnya ke jok mobil.

Kise yang dari tadi fokus pada jalanan kini matanya sedikit mengarah ke Sora, "lokasi photoshoot, kau pasti akan menyukainya Soracchi! Dan Kagamicchi sudah memberitahukan ketidak hadiranmu" Kise tersenyum lebar. Entah bagaimana di mata Sora, perempuan itu melihat kilauan-kilauan beredar di sekitar Kise. Sora mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Uh? Baiklah…"

Kise mengendarai mobilnya hingga sampai berada di kaki gunung. Pinggir jalan kini bukanlah gedung-gedung lagi tapi pohong-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Tak lama mereka mendapati sebuah bangunan megah. Kise segera menancapkan gasnya menuju bangunan tersebut.

Setelah itu Kise memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir dan turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Sora, menutup lalu menguncinya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan Sora di sampingnya.

Begitu masuk, mereka disambut oleh beberapa staff bangunan megah itu. "Kise Ryouta, selamat datang. Staff yang lain sudah menunggu di ruangan private." Mendengar ucapan salah satu staff yang ada di lobby, Kise mengangguk. Ia menggandeng tangan Sora. Hal ini membuat sang perempuan terkejut. "Ikuti aku."

Sora mengikutinya berjalan menuju tempat yang disebut 'ruangan private'. Untuk mencapai ruangan tersebut perlu melewati lorong besar yang megah dihiasi barang-barang antik khas Jepang.

"Ruangan private?"

Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke Sora lalu kembali menatap jalur di depannya. "Ya, ruangan berisi living room, dapur, 2 kamar tidur dengan berbeda nuansa dan kamar mandi. Ruangan itu akan menjadi lokasi photoshootku. Lalu—"

Tanpa Sora sadari mereka sudah berada di depan pintu besar. Kise memegang knop pintu lalu membukanya, "—aku ingin kau menjadi lawan photoshootku, Soracchi."


	6. Chapter 6 : The Photoshoot

_Warning! : Kise/OC scene (tidak ada unsur Aomine/OC ataupun Kagami/OC di chap ini, walaupun ada sekilas characters utama keluar)_

* * *

**_Chapter 6 : The Photoshoot_**

_"—__aku ingin kau menjadi lawan photoshootku, Soracchi."_

Masuklah mereka berdua ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Apa yang Sora lihat adalah berkumpulnya banyak orang. Cahaya dari peralatan-peralatan yang ada sedikit menyilaukan matanya.

Lalu ia mendengar seseorang memanggil Kise dan bertanya apakah ia sudah membawa orang yang akan membantu di photoshoot terbarunya. Kise menyebut sudah lalu memperkenalkannya pada seorang perempuan.

Perempuan ini tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dari Sora. 'Mungkin sekitar 161cm?' pikir Sora ketika ia menimbang tinggi perempuan tersebut. Lalu perempuan itu memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna pink. Dadanya juga cukup besar. Dan terakhir ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kise, atau seragam Licht dormitory.

Tunggu.

Seragam Licht?

Sora membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun itu terhenti karena perempuan di depannya sudah membungkuk, "halo, perkenalkan nama saya Momoi Satsuki! Salah satu teman Kise dan juga managernya. Kau sudah setuju untuk membantunya di photoshoot ini kan? Kalau begitu mari ikut saya untuk menyiapkan anda." Ia tersenyum lebar.

'_Momoi…. Satsuki..'_ Sora mencoba untuk mengingat namanya.

Momoi membawa Sora menuju sebuah ruangan yang berisi penuh baju dan makeup. "Ano.. Momoi-san.." panggil Sora.

"Panggil Satsuki saja tak apa, Sora-chan."

Momoi meminta Sora untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap kaca besar. Segera saja ia didandani oleh staff yang sudah berpengalaman. "Kau bagian dari Licht dormitory, kan?" Tanya Sora disela-sela ketika staff menyiapkan shading untuknya.

"Ah, iya. Aku bagian dari Licht." Seketika Momoi menurunkan ke formalitasnya, kini ia berbicara seperti sedang berbicara pada temannya. Sora tidak melontarkan kata-kata lagi dan Momoi menganggapnya sebagai 'oke, aku paham.'

"Kau tidak perlu mendengar gossip pertentangan antara Licht dan Dunkel, Sora. Kami juga sama seperti kalian kok. Yang berbeda hanyalah kami melakukan kegiatan kami pada jam enam pagi sampai enam sore di academy sedangkan kalian jam enam sore sampai jam enam pagi." ucap Momoi.

Begitu Sora selesai didandani, ia beranjak dari kursi menuju tempat ganti baju. Momoi menyodorkan sebuah pakaian dan Sora segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"…uh…" Sora menatapi refleks dirinya di cermin. Kini ia mengenakan sebuah dress tidur dengan panjang atas lutut berwarna putih silver dan hitam. Rambutnya digerai, dibiarkan berantakan sedikit untuk membuatnya terlihat sexy. Kakinya yang panjang dan mulus tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang. Dadanya yang dikategorikan besar menjadi terlihat menonjol.

Tangannya segera membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tidak terlalu lebar agar tidak menampilkan dirinya. Terdapat Momoi berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana Sora-chan?"

"Momoi-sa—Satsuki-san, kupikir ini terlalu…"

Momoi segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Setelah melihat Sora, ia berteriak histeris, "Sora-chan! Kau terlihat sexy dan juga manis! Lekuk tubuhmu sangat bagus! Ki-chan pasti akan sangat suka ini!" mendengar hal itu wajah Sora memerah.

Perempuan berambut pink mengambil sebuah jubah panjang untuk menutupi tubuh Sora, ia memberikannya kepada Sora dan perempuan yang tingginya lebih 17cm dari Momoi memakainya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar menuju tempat set.

Begitu mereka di tempat set, mereka disambut oleh Kise yang sedang berpose menghadap kamera. Kise berada di sebuah kursi, ia duduk dengan posisi bermalas-malasan. Rambut golden blondenya berantakan. Matanya tampak sayu menatap kamera. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dan kemeja itu tidak dikancing yang menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tidak kalah bagusnya dengan Aomine, padat dan berabs. Lalu pada bagian bawahnya ia mengenakan sebuah celana hitam longgar yang membuat merk boxernya kelihatan.

Blitz kamera menghiasi tubuhnya, matanya terkadang menatap tajam ke kamera, memberikan kesan sexy untuk photonya. Hal itu berlangsung sampai matanya menangkap sosok Sora yang berdiri dekat dengan set. Photoshootnya terhenti dan Kise mendekati Sora.

"Sora...cchi.." Kise menangkap wajah Sora yang memerah. _'Ah! Ia terlihat menggemaskan!'_ pikirnya. Setelah itu, photographer Kise mendatangi mereka berdua dan memberikan arahan kepada Sora.

Sora medengarkan arahan itu dengan baik. Terkadang ia mengangguk sebagai tanda paham akan apa yang photographer itu arahkan. "Aku berharap kau bisa mengeluarkan suasana sexy yang elegan dan mewah, bukan sexy yang rendahan. Baiklah, kembali ke set!" photographer itu menutup arahannya dan berjalan ke depan set.

Kise memegang ujung jubah Sora lalu melepaskannya secara pelan. "Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini, Soracchi." bisik Kise begitu wajahnya dekat dengan telinga Sora. Jubah Sora terjatuh, menampilkan dirinya dengan balutan dress tidur. Kise membasahi bibirnya sedikit lalu beranjak pergi menuju bangku yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Kise duduk di bangku tersebut lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya, tanda untuk meminta Sora duduk di pangkuannya. Sora segera duduk di pangkuannya Kise, tangan lelaki itu segera meraba pinggangnya. "Lakukanlah seperti yang diminta," ucap Kise pelan.

Awalnya Kise menatap bawah dengan Sora yang sedikit berdiri –posisi hendak duduk- tanpa aba-aba dari photographer, jepretan blitz sudah menghiasi tubuh mereka. Lalu Sora duduk di pangkuan Kise, mendorong sedikit dadanya ke arah Kise dengan tangannya memegang kemeja Kise.

Kemudian mereka berubah posisi. Kise mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Sora, sedikit mendorong Sora untuk mendekat padanya. Kepalanya ditaruh pada belahan dada Sora dan wajahnya menatap kamera. Sora sedikit terkejut atas apa yang Kise lakukan namun ia tetap berusaha menjadi seseorang yang profesional. Sora mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu-leher Kise.

Beberapa photo kembali diambil. Kini posisi mereka berubah menjadi wajah Kise terangkat, bibirnya menyentuh rahang Sora. Ia memberikan ciuman lembut di kulit sang perempuan. Tangan Sora yang bergetar segera memegang ujung kemeja Kise, posisinya dekat dengan pinggang Kise. Sedangkan tangan Kise masih melingkar pada punggung Sora. Dan sang photographer terus terusan mengambil photo mereka berdua.

"Oke, done! Pindah lokasi!"

Kali ini lokasi yang berbeda, kamar tidur. Mereka sudah mengambil beberapa photo yang 'panas' untuk photobook si rambut golden blonde. Sekarang sisa beberapa photo terakhir sebelum mereka pindah set lagi.

Kise berbaring di atas kasur dengan punggungnya bersender di kepala kasur. Sora berada di atasnya. Tangan kiri Kise mengulur ke pinggul Sora, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Sora. Kedua tangan Sora berada di wajah Kise. Mereka saling tatap-menatap satu sama lain. Wajah mereka berdekatan, jaraknya kurang lebih 2cm. Hingga tiba-tiba Kise mendorong kepalanya.

Sora merasakan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sora terdiam membeku, matanya menatap Kise yang kini menutup matanya. Bibir sang lelaki sedikit bergerak. Secara perlahan, Sora mulai menikmatinya dengan menutup matanya juga. Namun setelah itu Kise membuka matanya. Begitu menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, ia segera mundur dan melanjutkan photoshoot.

Sora terpaku. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya sudah memerah.

* * *

Sora menghela nafasnya begitu ia mendengar bahwa photoshoot selesai dari bibir sang photographer. Ia mengambil jubahnya lalu menutupi dirinya dengan jubah itu. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti sambil membungkuk dan mengucapkan "terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Kakinya segera melangkah cepat menuju ruang ganti karena rasa yang tak nyaman akibat kelamaan menggunakan dress tidur yang pendek. Begitu ia berada di dalam ruangan yang tadi digunakan untuk mendandaninya, ia mendapatkan Kise sedang memainkan ponsel pribadinya. Ah ia bahkan lupa kalau Kise sudah menyelesaikan photoshootnya sebelum photoshoot pribadi Sora.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan photoshoot seperti ini, Kise-kun? Maksudku dengan para wanita-wanita seksi dan pose cium-ciummu itu," ucap Sora tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan Kise terkejut. "Ah! Soracchi! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!" Kise memegang dadanya yang tepat letak jantungnya. Buru-buru Kise menggeleng, "tidak, photoshoot dengan tema ini baru pertama kali ini. Maka dari itu aku ingin membuatnya spesial dengan orang yang ku—"

Kise mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggeleng pelan, "orang yang ku hargai.." pipinya bersemu merah. Sora yakin jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang jujur. Ia merasa Kise menyembunyikan sesuatu namun yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengangkat bahunya. Bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman, "terima kasih, Kise-kun," ucapnya dengan tulus.

* * *

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sora membuka pintu kamarnya. Segera ia menutup pintu lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

Namun kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika ia melihat Aomine berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan tajam, kedua lengannya tersilang di depan dadanya, mulutnya terkunci rapat, dan Sora dapat melihat sekilas ia memegang ponsel pribadinya.

"Kau kemana?" Aomine mengetuk kakinya. Nadanya terdengar dingin dan possessive.

Sora menghela nafas, "hanya pergi keluar, Aomine-kun." " 'Keluar'. Oke, 'keluar' katamu." Aomine mencubit hidungnya. Keningnya berkerut.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa kau sudah membuatku khawatir karena tidak datang ke kelas? Apa kau tahu bahwa aku nyaris membunuh Kagami karena tiba-tiba dirimu sudah tidak ada bersamanya?"

Sora mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Aomine kebingungan, "…Apa?"

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini?" Aomine melempar ponselnya, dengan cekatan Sora menangkapnya. Dibukanya lock screen ponsel tersebut dan apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah photo dimana terdapat dirinya dan Kise berada di atas kasur, bibir mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain dan tampang mereka tampak menikmati ciuman itu.

Wajah Sora memerah. Aomine segera mengambil ponselnya lagi, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kise?!" tanyanya dengan tegas selagi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sora. "Itu hanya photoshoot!" tangkas Sora.

"Photoshoot?! Kau menikmatinya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau peduli? Kau saja bukan _mate_ku bahkan, kenapa kau jadi yang mengatur hidupku?!" Sora menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Aomine terhentak. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Sora. Dengan kesal Aomine pergi meninggalkannya.

Sora hanya menatap punggung Aomine yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, '_Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua?'_

_To be continue_

* * *

_etto... Reviews akan dibalas nanti ya. Tadi udah nulis panjang-panjang eh pas di save malah ngga connect dan hilang semua :"""""" *bow down*_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Reality

Momoi memegang dasi uniformnya. Langkah kakinya menyamakan langkah kaki Kise, "um, Ki-chan," panggilnya. Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke Momoi, "ya?"

"Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Sora-chan memiliki kesan yang—"

"Menarik?" Kise menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Momoi mengangguk, "ya seperti itulah."

Kise sedikit menatap langit malam, pikirannya menerawang bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan Momoi tentang Sora.

"Ah…. Dia…. Memang berbeda dari yang lain. Ia dapat menarik banyak orang tanpa membuat dirinya berbicara ke orang-orang itu. Kau ingat sendiri kan setelah melihat hasil photo tadi? Tanpa memaksa dirinya, ia sudah memberikan hasil yang maksimal dan menarik perhatian orang."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _jenis_ nya?" Momoi menghentikan langkahnya, Kise mengikutinya untuk berhenti. Momoi menatap Kise dengan penasaran.

Kise tersenyum parau, "_jenis_…. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu. Yang pasti, aslinya Soracchi bukan lah seperti yang kita lihat sekarang. Bentuk asli Soracchi…. Lebih berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain. Jika dibandingkan dengan kita, kita hanyalah sebuah semut dibanding gajah." Kise melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Momoi.

Mulut Momoi sedikit terbuka, "semut dibanding gajah? Sekuat itu kah Sora-chan?"

* * *

Satu bulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian possessive Aomine. Kini hubungan Sora dan Aomine semakin jauh. Walaupun mereka satu kamar, terkadang mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, jika berbicara pun paling hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata. Terkadang Aomine tidur di kamar lain –entah kamar siapa Sora tidak tahu- atau Sora lah yang pindah kamar. Sedangkan hubungan Sora dengan Kagami justru semakin dekat.

Hingga pada suatu saat Sora sedang berjalan bersama dua teman perempuannya di lorong gedung academy. Kedua temannya berbincang-bincang berbagai hal, Sora sering tiba-tiba menyelinap berbicara. Mereka tertawa bahagia ketika salah satu dari mereka memberikan sebuah joke lucu.

Tiba-tiba salah satu teman Sora bertanya, "kalau tidak salah katanya Aomine Daiki menjadi _ace_ di klub basket ya?"

"Ah, aku juga dengar hal itu. Sora?"

Sora menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka, "uh? Uh…. Mungkin?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sora! Aku iri denganmu kau bisa satu kamar dengan Aomine Daiki. Bagaimana kehidupanmu ketika satu kamar dengannya? Apakah kalian sudah… itu? Ku dengar Aomine itu freak dengan perempuan berdada besar."

"E-eh?"

"Ah! Kau juga dekat sekali dengan Kagami Taiga sang _wild representative_ bukan?"

"Dan juga murid Licht yang terkenal karena seorang model, Kise Ryouta! Banyak sekali photo dirimu dan Kise dengan pose yang… sexy. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"E-eh? K-kalian…?" Sora sedikit melangkah mundur. "Ayolah Sora ceritakan pada kami bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi oleh laki-laki tampan, body bagus, dan famous!" kedua temannya terus memaksakan Sora untuk bercerita.

Sora terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang. "Eh, maa—"

"Kau disini rupanya."

Sora membalikkan badannya dan mendapatkan Kagami berdiri disana. "Kagami-kun?!" Sora terkejut. "Beberapa menit lagi sudah waktunya untuk balik ke dorm, mau bareng?" tawar Kagami sambil menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Sora, membelai rambutnya dengan halus.

Sora sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke dua temannya yang kini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak excited di depan Kagami. Lalu salah satunya menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdeham, "kami tak apa-apa, jika kau mau pergi saja dengan Kagami-san. Sampai ketemu nanti, So~ra~chan~" lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan Sora berduaan di lorong academy.

Setelah itu, hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sedangkan mereka tidak ada yang bergerak. Akhirnya karena Sora tak tahan dengan keheningan itu ia berbicara,

"Kau berbohong kan?"

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya menuju Sora. "Waktu untuk kembali ke dorm sudah beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Sora menatapnya tepat di kedua mata merah crimson itu. Kagami memegang tangannya erat, "bantu aku," pintanya. Sora menaikan kedua alisnya, ia bertanya kepada Kagami apa yang harus ia bantu.

"Bantu aku membuat beberapa makanan untuk nanti siang."

Sora bertanya lagi kepadanya karena ia tak mengerti. Pertanyaan seperti untuk siapa dan berapa banyak yang harus dibuat keluar dari bibirnya. "Makanan itu untuk para representative, kami akan mengadakan rapat bulanan untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Lalu jumlahnya kurang lebih untuk 20 orang."

Sora menerima permintaan Kagami. Mereka berdua segera pergi menuju dapur gedung academy yang berada di kantin. Sebelumnya, mereka sudah meminta izin untuk menggunakan dapur tersebut.

Kagami mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan sedangkan Sora mengambil alat-alatnya. Kagami meminta Sora untuk memecahkan telur lalu memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk, meghitung jumlah tepung yang akan digunakan. Sedangkan Kagami memotong-motong daging sapi untuk dibaluti oleh adonan telur dan tepung.

Terlintas ide nakal di pikiran Sora. Ia memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mangkuk berisi tepung lalu dicoleknya ke wajah Kagami. "Ah!" Wajah Kagami kini terlihat belepotan dengan tepung. "Sora.." Kagami mengusap bagian yang terkena tepung dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan gesit ia mengambil tepung lalu membalas sang perempuan. Sora kembali membalas Kagami hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah bertarung bahan dasar makanan.

Hal itu terjadi hingga Sora tertawa dan meminta Kagami untuk menghentikannya. Kagami berhenti mengotori Sora, bibirnya melengkung, membuat sebuah senyuman lebar. Lalu ia ikut tertawa lepas. Setelah cukup puas tertawa, mereka sama-sama berhenti dan saling tatap menatap satu sama lain, di mata, dan cukup dalam.

Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sora, matanya terpejam secara perlahan. Sora pun sama, matanya terpejam menanti kulit bibir Kagami menyentuh bibirnya.

Perempuan itu mulai merasakan tekanan pada bibirnya, Kagami menciumnya! Bibir itu secara perlahan bergerak dari ujung ke ujung lalu sedikit menggigit bibir bawah sang perempuan. Tiba-tiba Sora merasakan Kagami menarik dirinya menjauhi Sora. Segera dibuka matanya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara hantaman yang cukup keras dan erangan seseorang.

Kini apa yang ia lihat adalah Kagami sudah berada di lantai dengan punggungnya menghantam dinding yang ada. Tak jauh dari posisinya, terdapat seorang lelaki yang tak dikenal oleh Sora.

Lelaki itu tampak kurus kering, namun badannya ditutupi oleh uniform Dunkel yang tebal. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Sora tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena wajahnya kini mengarah kepada Kagami, membuat kepala bagian belakangnya menghadap Sora.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kagami bernafas dengan berat. Dari tampangnya, ia terlihat kesulitan bernafas dan entah bagaimana ia tidak berdaya. Sora ingin sekali mendekati lelaki berambut merah itu namun terhenti ketika lelaki asing yang menarik Kagami mengalingkan wajahnya mengarah ke Sora.

Sora melihat kedua matanya yang berwarna merah terang, taringnya yang panjang muncul di sela garis bibirnya. Lelaki asing itu menyeringai, ia menjilati bibirnya perlahan.

_"…__Aomine?" panggil Sora. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya menuju Sora dan apa yang Sora lihat adalah sepasang mata Aomine berubah menjadi merah pekat dan sepasang taring yang panjang keluar dari bibirnya._

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian dimana mata biru Aomine berubah menjadi merah dan taringnya panjang. 'Ia… berarti ia seorang vampire?' pikirnya. Lelaki asing itu berjalan mendekatinya, Sora mengambil langkah mundur. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil pisau yang ada di atas counter dapur sebagai senjata defensenya.

Sayangnya lelaki asing itu menampar tangan Sora, membuat pisau itu jatuh menjauhinya. Sora menjadi panik. Tanpa ia sadari lelaki asing itu sudah mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan erat. Membuat Sora tidak berdaya. Lalu lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Sora. "Kau sangat wangi, So~ra-san~" bisik lelaki asing itu sambal menadakan nama Sora.

"Engh, lepaskan!" Sora menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat lelaki itu melepaskannya, namun, langkahnya ini justru membuat lelaki asing itu menancapkan kedua taringnya menuju lehernya. Taring itu tepat mengenai pembuluh darahnya. "Lepas—ka—akh—!"

Sora dapat merasakan darahnya terhisap. Darah-darah yang seharusnya mengalir ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya justru mengalir menuju satu titik, lehernya. Akibat dari kekurangan darah pada bagian vital penting, Sora merasakan tubuhnya melemah, pandangannya melebur, kepalanya terasa berat. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Dan dirinya berjalan menuju kegelapan.

Aomine membalikkan halaman majalan gravure yang ia baca. Matanya menatap lekat kepada gambar-gambar wanita cantik yang hanya menggunakan pakaian yang sangat minim. Menampilkan bentuk tubuh mereka –terutama dada mereka.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa bosan karena tak ada aktivitas yang membuatnya bersemangat. Ia melempar majalah itu ke dinding, membiarkan kumpulan kertas itu terjatuh. Tangannya naik dan menutupi matanya sampai tiba-tiba ia mencium sesuatu aroma yang sangat enak. Ia mencium aroma itu sekali lagi hingga ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah aroma yang khas. Ia mengetahui siapa pemilik bau itu.

Aomine segera beranjak dari kasurnya, berjalan mendekati jendela, membukanya lalu meloncat keluar. Tak peduli bahwa ia loncat dari lantai 5 menuju lantai dasar.

Kagami yang langsung sadar segera menarik lelaki asing itu menjauhi Sora. Ia membanting lelaki asing itu ke belakang lalu segera menangkap Sora yang hendak jatuh menghantam lantai. "Sora!" panggilnya. Ia menyadari bekas gigitan yang berada di lehernya. "Sial!"

Mata Kagami menangkap lelaki asing itu sudah berdiri dan bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Kagami mendekap Sora erat. Matanya menatap tajam makhluk itu. Satu tangannya yang tak terpakai untuk mendekap Sora kini sudah berlapisi oleh luapan asap berwarna merah api.

Sang lelaki asing kini berlari ke arahnya, kepalan tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul Kagami hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpelanting ke arah lain.

"Apa kau akan diam saja disitu?!" sebuah suara berat memasuki telinga Kagami.

Kagami melihat lelaki berkulit gelap dengan rambut navy blue-nya menatap tajam ke arah lelaki asing yang telah dipukul. Bibirnya terbuka, "Aomine!"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kagami. Mata Aomine kini berubah, dua-duanya berwarna merah darah yang sama seperti lelaki asing itu. Gigi taringnya juga menjadi panjang. Aomine melihat Kagami mendekap Sora dengan erat, ia menggeram pelan.

"Aomine! Sora!"

Kali ini Kagami menyebut nama perempuan itu, membuat Aomine berjalan mendekatinya, "apa yang terjadi pada—oh." Kagami segera menyerahkan tubuh Sora kepada Aomine. Aomine memegang Sora dengan hati-hati, lalu pemilik rambut merah-hitam kini berdiri sambil mengucapkan, "kau urus Sora, aku urus vampire itu."

Aomine mengangguk, tangannya segera meraba leher Sora, merasakan bekas gigitan low-grade vampire itu. Lalu jari tangannya naik menuju keningnya. Merasakan kejolak aliran darah Sora yang mengalir, entah apakah itu normal atau tidak. Jika tidak normal, maka status Sora dalam bahaya. Bisa saja dalam beberapa detik racun dari low-grade vampire mengenai otaknya dan membuatnya mati.

Aomine membaringkan Sora terlentang. Lalu ia menarik pergelangan tangannya, gigi taringnya yang tajam secara perlahan menembus kulit dan pembuluh darah Sora. Ia segera menghisap darah Sora yang sudah terkena racun. Aomine dapat merasakan racun-racun tersebut kini turun ke dalam saluran pencernaannya. Ia tidak peduli jika saluran pencernaannya tiba-tiba rusak. Lagipula, dia seorang noble ini, bisa mengnetralisirkan racun para low-grade.

Disisi lain, Kagami sedang berusaha menghancurkan low-grade vampire itu. Karena para vampire itu immortal, untuk membunuh mereka, yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah satu hal, mengambil jantung mereka lalu menghancurkannya.

Kagami mentargetkan tangannya ke bagian tubuh low-grade vampire yang tepat beradanya jantung yang ia butuhkan. Kagami berlari mengarahnya, kepalan tangannya siap menembus tubuhnya tapi low-grade vampire itu dengan lincah menghindarinya.

Kagami mengerang ketika low-grade vampire itu memukulnya kuat tepat di perutnya. '_Sial! Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini?!'_ pikir Kagami ketika ia hendak berdiri tegak. Ketika ia sudah berdiri tegak, sang low-grade vampire berlari ke arahnya. Kagami menghela nafas, menutup matanya, merapalkan sesuatu yang membuat tangannya mengeluarkan efek-efek api lebih banyak, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya kaku.

_SREK_

Ia merasakan basah-basah dan berlendir ada pada tangannya. Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat low-grade vampire sudah jatuh terkapar di tanah dengan sebuah lubang pada dadanya. Kagami menatap tangannya yang kini memegang sebuah jantung. Ia meremas jantung itu, membuatnya hancur perlahan seperti abu. Hal itu membuat low-grade vampire itu menjadi abu juga.

'_Ternyata ini lebih mudah dari yang kupikirkan.'_

Seketika ia teringat pada Sora yang berada di tangan Aomine. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Aomine yang masih menghisap darah Sora melalui pergelangan tangannya.

Entah bagaimana, Kagami merasakan dadanya sesak ketika lelaki itu berada sangat dekat dengan Sora. Kagami mengambil nafas lalu kepalan tangannya bergerak cepat ke arah Aomine.

Namun, Aomine berhasil menangkas tangan itu. Kagami membulatkan matanya ketika Aomine melakukan hal itu. "Aku selesai," ucap Aomine dingin. "Jika kau bunuh aku, kemungkinan besar Sora akan mati juga, baka," kepala Aomine sedikit menoleh ke arah kanan, pupil matanya tepat mengarah Kagami.

Lelaki berambut merah tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia terdiam lalu segera berjalan mendekati Sora, sayangnya Aomine mencegatnya.

"Sora sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, biarkan aku yang merawatnya."

Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal, "apa yang kau bilang?! Kau tidak akan merawatnya!"

Aomine menatap Kagami tajam, "kau…. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang vampire, Kagami. Biarkan seorang vampire yang mengurus masalah _vampire lainnya_."

To be continue

* * *

_Time to reply the reviews from chapter 5 and 6!_

_-chapter 5-_

**_bulan. _**_: ah makasih udah dibilang keren uhm... yep, ada tapi cuman bagian sedikit bagian dari masa lalunya Sora saja. Kalau bikin sampai berapa chapter masih belum tahu deh, ini aja baru nulis di draft sampai chapter 10 tapi masih belum sampai climax makasih sudah bacaaa {}_

**_kurosaki seika _**_: dia diapain sudah terjawab di chapter 6 huehehehe :3 eng... yang lebih punya kenangan terpendam sih Aomine sama Kise doang. Kagami itu lebih... gimana ya.. Selama Sora ada di tangannya Rintaro, Kagami selalu ada di dekat dia sedangkan Aomine Kise- aduh ntar spoiler :"3_

**_Lightning Shun _**_: Are? Shun? ... Izuki? Izuki Shun? KITAKORE! /authorkamukenapa /authorlagimabok /maafkandaku_

_YAAAY akhirnya ada yang ngereview secara overall. Jujur Shun, aku senang kau ada :"DD aduh maaf ya sama typonya (/^\\)_

_yayy, makasih udah baca loh Shun~ {}_

_-Chapter 6-_

**_Arisato yukito _**_: ah seneng deh bisa bikin merinding orang x'3 makasih udah mampir+review yaaa {}_

**_Lightning Shun _**_: hai Shun~!_

_ah.. di chapter 6 itu memang agak sengaja nanggung, biar cliffhanger gitu (eh iyakan ya cliffhanger? udah lupa sebutan ngegantung ala para penulis ff apaan) :"3 panjang? oke! saran diterima, chapter 10 keatas bakal panjang-panjang kayak kakinya Murasakibara xDD_

_syukurlah dibilang fanfic ini bisa dinikmati sama cowok )o komentarmu membuatku bahagia Shun~ makasih yaaa {}_

**_Homowati ganteng_**_: usernmu menarik perhatianku xD_

_aaa disini memang sengaja ngeutamain aomine sama kagami (habis mereka hot abis duh *q*) dan entah character mereka pas buat tokoh utama Vampire-dkk AU. Kuroko terlalu polos untuk adegan panas wkwk dan Murasakibara... eum.. chara dia masih dirahasiakan untuk urusan adegan panas antara OC dan Murasakibara ataupun Kuroko masih diragukan (karena sifat mereka entah kenapa menurutku kurang cocok untuk adegan panas) gomen Dx hahaha Akashi bakal jarang nongol disini kok :3_

_makasih udah mampir + ngasih review 3_

* * *

A/N : Fanfic ini... tidak terlalu cheesy kan ya? ._.


	8. Chapter 8 : His Past

Aomine menghela nafasnya. Tanganya meraih rambutnya yang ada di kening lalu menariknya ke belakang. Matanya menatap ke arah tubuh Sora yang kini sedang berbaring di atas Kasur milik Sora sendiri. Nafasnya terlihat teratur dengan gerak dadanya.

Lalu Aomine menutup matanya perlahan, pikirannya tertuju pada sebuah memori masa lalunya yang sudah ia sengaja melupakannya. Bukan, bukan sengaja dilupakan tapi sengaja dihapus dari ingatannya.

* * *

_"__Ma…ma!" seorang anak kecil laki-laki mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada seorang perempuan yang tampak cantik jelita. Mata anak lelaki itu yang besar dan berwarna biru menatap kedua mata cantik ibunya yang berwarna cokelat terang. "Daiki," ibunya tersenyum lalu berjongkok untuk mengangkat Daiki. Daiki menyadari secara perlahan matai bunya terlinang buliran air, ia mengetahui jenis air itu, ia cukup pintar diumurnya yang tiga tahun diumur manusia._

_"__Mama…. Kenapa menangis?"_

_Seketika pertanyaan Daiki serasa menusuk jantung ibunya. Cegukan kecil keluar dari mulut ibunya, perempuan itu menyeka air matanya. Dipeluknya Daiki dengan erat. "M-maafkan aku, Daiki. Aku… Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang patut dijadikan panutan untukmu."_

_Dada Daiki kini terasa sesak melihat ibunya menangis dalam pelukannya. "Mama..?"_

_"__Tidurlah, Daiki. Maafkan mama ya, nak." Ibunya menaruh Daiki di atas kasurnya. Tangan ibunya yang halus mengangkat selimutnya, menutupi tubuh Daiki hingga lehernya. Daiki mengangguk pelan lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan ia pun terjatuh tidur._

_Begitu ia terbangun, tidak ada sosok ibunya yang biasanya selalu berada di sampingnya. Daiki turun dari kasurnya dan memanggil ibunya. Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan berlari mengelilingi rumahnya sambal meneriaki panggilan ibunya._

_Setelah beberapa waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mencari ibunya, akhirnya kakinya melangkah menuju kamar ayahnya. Ia berdiri di depan ambang pintu, menarik nafas dalam lalu membukanya. "Mama?" panggilnya._

_Ia mendengar ada suara erangan kecil. Namun itu bukanlah suara ibunya, itu adalah suara ayahnya yang kini menatap Daiki terkejut. "Daiki! Apa yang terjadi?" ayahnya berjalan ke arah Daiki lalu mengangkatnya._

_Ayahnya dapat melihat Daiki berkeringat, matanya memerah namun ada bulir-bulir air mata menggenang. Bulir itu jatuh perlahan di wajah Daiki. Lelaki kecil itu terisak, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu ayahnya, mengusap wajahnya ke pakaian ayahnya._

_"__Mama…. Mama tiba-tiba menghilang…" suara Daiki tiba-tiba terdengar serak._

_Ayahnya mengelus punggungnya. "Kau sudah memeriksa halaman rumah? Mungkin saja—"_

_"__Tidak ada!" ayah Daiki terkejut ketika anaknya berteriak seperti itu. "S-Sebelum aku tidur mama meminta maaf kepadaku…." Tubuh Daiki bergetar, matanya menatap bawah sayu. Salah satu alis ayahnya Daiki naik, "minta maaf? Daiki ceritakan apa yang terjadi."_

_Begitu saja Daiki menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia menceritakan itu dengan detail kepada ayahnya. Setelah mendengar cerita itu ayahnya panik. Ayah Daiki segera menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya tercinta._

_Namun sayang, istrinya tidak pernah ditemukan. Ia menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi secara tiba-tiba._

_Lima tahun setelah itu, Daiki mendapati dirinya di sebuah taman bersama ayahnya dan teman ayahnya yang juga membawa anaknya. Ia berdiri di sebelah anak teman ayahnya._

_"__Tunggu! Daripada langsung menentukan seperti itu, lebih baik kita tentukan melewati takdir anak kita!" ucap teman ayahnya Daiki._

_'__Takdir? Takdirku dengan….nya?' pikir Daiki sambil menolehkan kepalanya mengarah anak perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya yang ia yakini itu adalah anak teman ayahnya. Ia memerhatikan struktur wajah anak perempuan itu. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat panjang sedikit bergelombang di ujungnya, matanya berbentuk seperti sebuah almond dengan pupil berwarna cokelat yang dicahayai oleh sinar lampu taman. Bayangan dramatis membuatnya terlihat cantik._

_Merasa diperhatikan, anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Daiki. Daiki terkejut ketika dua pupil cokelatnya menatap lurus ke matanya yang berwarna biru. Ia ketahuan menatapi perempuan itu._

_Anak perempuan itu tersenyum ke arah Daiki. Senyumnya terlihat tulus dan hal itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang._

_Seseorang yang dulu pernah ia cintai._

_Perempuan itu mirip dengan ibunya._

_"__Nah, Daiki, boleh minta…. Ulurkan pergelanganmu?" tiba-tiba ayah Daiki sudah berada di dekatnya. Daiki menoleh lalu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu ayahnya membuat sebuah luka di telapak tangannya yang menyebabkan darah Daiki keluar._

_Hal itu juga terjadi pada anak perempuan yang ada di sampingnya. Ayah Daiki menuntunya untuk berhadapan dengan anak perempuan itu. Kini Daiki dapat melihat seluruh struktur wajahnya lagi, dan itu benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada ibunya._

_Ayah Daiki membalikkan telapak tangan Daiki di atas telapak tangan anak perempuan itu, membuat punggung tangan Daiki berada di atas. Darah Daiki terjatuh mengenai darah anak perempuan itu. Darah mereka tercampur sampai membuat sebuah pita berwarna merah yang sedikit transparan keluar mengitari leher mereka._

_Ayah Daiki terkejut, begitu pula dengan ayah anak perempuan itu. Daiki menatap anak perempuan itu lalu menaikkan salah satu alisnya._

_Tiba-tiba Daiki merasa ayahnya menariknya, menghindari dirinya dari anak perempuan itu dan ayahnya. Ia mendengar sebuah suara hantaman besi. Daiki terkejut, 'apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya._

_Ia melihat ayahnya sudah memegang pedang warisan keluarganya. Pedang itu menahan sebuah pedang lainnya yang dipegang oleh ayah anak perempuan itu. Kedua mata para orang dewasa tampak tajam menatap satu sama lain._

_"__Cukupi hal bodoh ini dan lebih baik kita bunuh Chitose." Ucap ayah Daiki dingin. Mata Daiki membulat. Kalau tidak salah, ia ingat dengan nama asli ibunya, Haruno Chitose. Jadi… ayahnya dan ayah anak perempuan itu merencanakan pembunuhan ibunya?_

_Ayah anak perempuan itu menurunkan pedangnya, lalu pedang itu menghilang entah kemana. Kepalanya mengangguk setelah itu ia mengucapkan, "dan jaga anakmu jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan anakku, lagi."_

* * *

Aomine mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika ia mengingat bentuk wajah ibunya. Aomine Daiki tidak pernah tahu apakah pembunuhan ibunya benar-benar dilaksanakan oleh ayahnya dan ayah anak perempuan itu karena ia selalu berada di dalam rumahnya, tidak pernah keluar. Entah bagaimana ia merasa trauma dengan kepergian ibunya yang mendadak.

Kaki Aomine tiba-tiba terasa lemas, ia terjatuh duduk di lantai yang dingin. Matanya terasa panas dan basah, tanpa ia sadari mata itu sudah menjatuhkan buliran air mata. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terdapat jantungnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Tubuhnya bergetar, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menatap nanar mengarah tubuh perempuan yang kini sedang berbaring tidak sadar.

Bibir Aomine yang bergetar terbuka mengeluarkan suara yang terbata, "k-kau.. sa-sangat mirip dengan… m-m-mama ah bukan.. Chitose, Sora…"

Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Itu karena kau juga anak yang lahir dari rahim mama dan kau adalah anak yang sama dengan waktu itu._


	9. Chapter 9 : Nice to See You Again

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan ketika sinar matahari siang menyengatnya. Aomine mengusap pelan kedua matanya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sora masih tertidur di atas kasur dan Aomine….

Tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Punggungnya terasa sakit, ia membusungkan dadanya ke depan merasakan tulang-tulangnya bergerak. "Sial, sudah berapa lama aku tidur dengan posisi ini?" gumamnya pelan.

"2 malam, setidaknya." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Aomine, "whoa!"

Aomine membalikkan badannya, kini ia menghadap kasurnya sendiri melihat Kagami sedang duduk di tengah kasurnya. Aomine teringat sesuatu, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Tolong perhatikan Sora. Aku perlu ke suatu tempat dalam waktu sebentar," pinta Aomine sambil membuka pintu kamar lalu pergi keluar tanpa mendengar balasan Kagami.

Di sisi lain Kagami menatap pintu dengan tatapan prihatin. Lalu wajahnya segera menoleh ke arah Sora yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup di atas kasur miliknya sendiri. Kagami duduk dipinggir kasur milik Aomine dan mata merah crimsonnya melekat pada sosok perempuan itu.

"…."

* * *

Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu. Tangannya –bergetar dan- terulur nyaris menyentuh permukaan pintu. Ia menarik nafas dengan dalam lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ia menunggu beberapa detik sampai mendengar sayup-sayup suara perintah untuk masuk. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan kakinya melangkah ke dalam.

"Aomine? Ada apa? Jika kau ingin memberikan informasi tentang keadaan Sora, Kagami sudah memberitahukannya kepadaku," suara hangat Hinata Rintaro menyapanya. Lelaki tua di depannya ini tahu bagaimana cara membuat semua orang menghargai dirinya hanya dengan suaranya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku kesini karena…" Aomine dengan sengaja memotong kalimatnya ketika ia menutup pintu. "karena?"

"Memoriku kembali, Rintaro-san."

Ada keheningan diantara mereka setelah kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Aomine. Rintaro menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu menurunkannya kembali, "bukankah itu bagus Aomine?" bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Aomine menggeleng, "memori yang dulu pernah kuminta untuk dihapus, kini kembali. Ku mohon, tolong hapus lagi," pintanya dengan nada memohon yang pelan.

Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya –berdasarkan umur manusia- menatap pemilik rambut biru navy itu. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aomine membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sedikit sebuah bisikan 'ku mohon'. Rintaro terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, matanya menatap kosong kepada sebuah tabung yang berisi banyak pulpen miliknya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau yakin ingin menghapus ingatanmu lagi, Aomine Daiki?"

* * *

Matanya yang terpejam kini terbuka secara perlahan. Cahaya mentari mulai memasuki pupilnya. Otot tubuh yang lemas kini mulai tertarik akan tangannya yang perlahan bergerak menuju wajahnya lalu mengusapnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun." Terdengar sayup-sayup sebuah suara.

"Kagami?"

Kagami menaruh lengannya pada punggung Sora lalu membantu perempuan itu untuk duduk. Begitu posisi Sora sudah duduk, Kagami memberikan sebuah gelas bening berisi air mineral kepadanya, "minumlah."

Sora mengabil gelas tersebut lalu meneguk isinya perlahan sedangkan Kagami menatapi sosok dirinya. Setelah selesai Sora menaruh gelas itu pada lengan Kagami agar ditaruh di atas meja. "Terima kasih," ucap Sora dengan pelan. Kagami membalasnya dengan sebuah 'hm' dan anggukan.

Setelah itu suasana pun hening. Tak ada yang memulai sebuah pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mata Sora menatap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan mata lelah sedangkan Kagami menatap Sora dengan tatapan… entahlah, ia menatapi perempuan itu seperti tatapan khawatir dan juga marah dan….

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Sora membuat Kagami terhentak. Bahunya terlihat tegang. Ia terdiam dalam beberapa saat lalu menjilati bibirnya yang -baginya terasa- kering. Tanpa disengaja, mata Sora menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangannya terikat oleh sebuah kasa putih. "Kagami?" Sora mengangkat pergelangan tangannya lalu menyentuhnya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Kau… darahmu… dihisap oleh….. vampire."

Sora mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kagami dalam. "Aomine?" tebak perempuan itu.

_Ya._

Kagami menggeleng, "low-grade. Bukan Aomine."

_Ya, Aomine juga menghisap darahmu._

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sora bergetar, wajahnya memerah, dengan cekatan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan melihat ke arah tembok yang ada di sampingnya. Kagami yang menyadari akan adanya sesuatu yang ganjil segera mendekatinya. "Sora?" suara Kagami kini terdengar halus dan menenangkan. Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, menarik dagu Sora agar mata cokelat milik perempuan itu menatap ke mata Kagami.

Begitu wajah Sora dapat dilihat, Kagami mendapatkan Sora menangis. Matanya sedikit memerah, air matanya tergenang. Tetesan air mata itu mulai mengalir perlahan pada pipinya lalu turun ke rahangnya lalu jatuh ke selimutnya. Ada juga aliran yang mengenai jari Kagami.

Kagami menggerakkan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Sora yang terdapat air mata yang mengalir. Alisnya yang seperti garpu (garpu? Bagi Sora itu hanyalah terbelah biasa) menaut, dahinya pun berkerut. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia cukup takut akan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sora.

"Ka…Ka.."

Dengan begitu saja Kagami menarik tubuh Sora lalu mendekapnya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia memeluk perempuan itu erat, membiarkannya menangis dan tangisannya membasahi T-shirt yang ia pakai. Tangannya tertuju ke puncak kepala Sora, membelai lembut rambut cokelat milik perempuan itu. "K-Ka..Kagami…"

_Takut_.

"Ssh, sudah. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, menjagamu, Yuuki," ucap Kagami dengan lembut.

Sora terus menangis. Entah sudah berapa lama Sora mengeluarkan perasaannya dalam pelukan Kagami walaupun Kagami tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Baginya, hal terpenting saat ini adalah menenangkan Sora. Membuat perempuan itu merasa nyaman padanya.

Sesungguhnya kejadian ini berada di luar ekspektasi Kagami. Ia sebelumnya berpikiran untuk mengajak Sora untuk mengencaninya begitu perempuan itu sadar. Namun keadaan berubah, Kagami pun harus menahan keinginannya.

Seberkas _salju_ yang dingin dan indah pun kini mencair menjadi genangan air.

* * *

_WINTER_

Decitan suara sepatu menggema di ruang yang besar tersebut. Hiruk pikuk supporter menghiasi sekeliling ruangan. Terdapat sebuah lapangan yang berisi 2 team -dengan 1 team 5 orang- sedang bertanding sebuah olahraga yang menggunakan ring dan bola berwarna jingga yang dipantulkan ke permukaan lapangan.

"Aku tak percaya kau membawaku ke sebuah pertandingan basket."

Sora duduk di sebuah kursi penonton yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan. Pemandangan dari posisinya sangatlah sempurna untuk menonton sebuah pertandingan. Di sebelahnya terdapat Kagami yang sedang menyeruput soda yang ia beli sebelum memasuki gym. Lalu ditaruhnya kaleng soda itu di antara kedua paha kakinya. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Kau seharusnya mengajak Aomine daripada aku. Otak kalian kan sama-sama berisi basket dan hal-hal berbau basket," ucap Sora sambil membuka bungkus potato chips yang ia bawa daritadi lalu mengambil sedikit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Heh, Aomine?" Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya dengan endusan kesal, "ia tidak akan mau. Lagipula kau juga suka basket kan? Setidaknya ini tidak rugi-rugi amat," Kagami menaikkan bahunya lalu menurunkannya lagi.

"Pfft, kau mengajakku disaat aku sedang sibuk di academy, Kagami-_kun_," Sora menekan ucapannya dibagian '-kun' dengan sengaja sambil menyenggol sedikit lengan Kagami.

Lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu mengabaikannya, matanya menatap tajam menuju lapangan yang kini team _home_ sedang memegang bola, point guard mereka mendribble bola basket mendekati 3-points line dengan matanya memerhatikan teammatesnya. Lalu bola itu dipass kepada pemain yang berposisi sebagai small forward ketika pemain SF itu melakukan cutting. Dan kini pemain SF passing kepada pemain SG yang berdiri meminta operan tepat ketika ada kesempatan dan pemain SG mereka memasukan basket ke dalam ring dengan sebuah jump shot biasa. Score pun menjadi 54-50, team _home_ unggul 4 point dari team _away_ dan waktu di quarter ke empat sisa kurang lebih 2 menit lagi.

"…. Dalam waktu 2 menit mereka bisa membalikkan keadaan," ucap Kagami tiba-tiba dalam nada yang pelan, sangat pelan namun Sora masih dapat mendengarnya. Sora mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan menuju papan score dan waktu lalu menuju Kagami.

"Tidak."

"Eh?" kini giliran Kagami yang menatap Sora, namun dengan bingung.

"Logikanya memang dalam waktu 2 menit team away bisa membalikkan keadaan, tapi dalam keadaan saat ini mereka tidak akan bisa. Team home masih memiliki kartu as yang bisa membuat mereka lebih unggul jauh. Team away tahu akan hal itu, namun mereka sudah kehabisan kartu mereka dan juga stamina mereka yang masih rendah membuat mereka berlari lebih lambat daripada team home. Mungkin memang tampang mereka tampak gigih untuk berjuang sampai akhir game, tetapi, lihatlah bench mereka. Bench sudah memberikan tampang frustasi dan putus asa akan kehabisan ide untuk membawa nama mereka menjadi juara. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat mereka menang adalah jika team home melakukan suatu kesalahan, kesalahan kecil namun berakibat fatal."

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Entahlah, aku merasa seperti sudah biasa memprediksi suatu hal. Itu terasa seperti…. Kebiasaanku sebelum kejadian malam bersalju itu." Sora menatap nanar lapangan yang ada di depan mereka. Kagami terdiam, _apakah ia mengingat masa lalunya?_

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali antusias aka pertandingan selanjutnya karena kata Kagami, dua team kali ini memiliki skill yang seimbang dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan berjuang habis-habisan. Sora di sisi lain hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Kagami. Terkadang bibir perempuan itu tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman ketika Kagami berbicara dengan nada yang sangat bahagia seperti seorang anak kecil lima tahun.

Namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil bagi Kagami.

Entah bagaimana ia merasakan ada sepasang –tidak, lebih dari sepasang- mata yang mengarah kepada mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Secara perlahan Kagami mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak fokus ke dalam pertandingan sehingga ia segera mendekati Sora dan berbisik kepadanya untuk segera pergi dari gym dan kembali ke dorm.

Sora terheran akan sifat Kagami yang berubah seketika, beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat antusias namun begitu saja ke-antusiasan itu menghilang menjadi khawatir. Terutama ketika Kagami menarik lengannya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tangga lalu keluar dari gym.

Kagami terus menariknya hingga mereka kini benar-benar berada di luar gym. Namun, bukannya merasa lebih baik, insting Kagami mengatakan keadaan merka berada di luar gym justru lebih membahayakan. Dan itu benar ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyerang Kagami dari sisi kanannya, untung Kagami cukup pintar untuk menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Shit!"

Kagami mengangkat wajahnya menatapi orang yang menyerangnya. Ia terkejut begitu melihatnya. Apa yang ia lihat adalah bukan _orang_ tapi...

"_Werewolf?!_"

Sora menggenggam tangan kiri Kagami erat. "Berlindunglah di belakangku," bisik Kagami pelan. Sora mengikuti perintahnya, berjalan mundur sedikit untuk berlindung di balik tubuh Kagami.

Lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu mengeluarkan gelora api pada tangan kanannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah werewolf yang tadi menyerangnya. Werewolf itu mengerang melihat Kagami yang tangannya kini mengarahnya. Kagami hendak menyerang werewolf itu dengan tembakan jarak jauh –seandainya tidak ada Sora, Kagami lebih yakin ia akan menyerang dengan jarak dekat, sayang Sora berada di belakangnya jadi ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja- namun hal itu terhenti ketika ia melihat werewolf itu mengenakan sebuah kalung cincin yang sepertinya ia kenal.

Kagami diam membeku jika mengingat bahwa kalung itu sama seperti kalung miliknya. '_Tidak, tidak mungkin_' pikirnya. Kagami mengusir seluruh pemikiran yang ada di benaknya. '_Tidak mungkin ia ada disini.'_

Pada akhirnya Kagami membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengucapkan sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal,

"Himuro…. Tatsuya?"

To be continue

* * *

A/N : 2 chapter sekaligus! Mengingat chapter 8 agak pendek jadi sekalian aja chapter 9 heuheu~ /padahal dua-duanya pendek/ oke, aku janji chap 10 bakal lebih panjang dari ini dan sebelumnya :'3 tolong pegang janjikuuuu

**_Satsuki Narita _**_: *kasih tisu* '-')/_

**_Lightning Shun _**_: pendek kah? aa maafkan aku ;w;_

_*nods nods* adegan pertarungan ini bisa kubilang agak sengaja pendek. Kagami dan Aomine itu kekuatannya diatas dari jenis yang lain jadi ya.. pendek :'3 tapi terima kasih atas masukannya x3 mari kita belajar bertarung lagi w)9 /lah_

**_Homowati Ganteng_**_ : Game online apaaaaa? :O kali aja game online yang kau mainkan dengan diriku mainkan sama, bolehlah mabar xD_

_eum.. Sora manusia bukan ya eum..._

_(disisi lain Kagami Aomine sudah menghancurkan ikatannya dan hendak membunuh dirimu)_

_itu nanti bakal terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~ xD_

_**Guest : **Thanks udah kemari buat baca! :3_

**_Banci Bohay : _**_dat usern :""3 aku tidak paham lagi kenapa usern yang kubaca akhir-akhir ini gokil sekali :'3_

_ayeee makasih masukannya :33 aku juga masih belum pro dalam nulis heuheu makasih lho atas masukannya w)9_

_oke-oke, aku bukan type yang berhenti nulis cuman karena comment dikit kok paling yang jadi masalah berhenti nulis itu cuman satu : writer's block aka penyakit nomor satu para penulis :'3_

_makasih udah baca + ngasih comment yaa w)9_

**_Satsuki Narita_**_ : Okay! Tentu saja akan di perkuat seiring aku berkembang :3 makasih udah dateng+comment w)9_


	10. Chapter 10

_"__Himuro…. Tatsuya?"_

Setelah Kagami mengucapkan nama itu, sang werewolf mengeluarkan suaranya. Kepalanya menunduk lalu entah bagaimana bulu-bulu hitam yang ada di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh sosok lelaki dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan bulunya, poni rambutnya cukup panjang sampai menutupi mata kirinya dan di dekat mata kanannya terdapat sebuah beauty mark. Lelaki itu kini mengenakan sebuah hoodie abu-abu dipadukan dengan T-shirt putih dan jeans yang tidak ketat di bagian paha sampai betisnya, lalu kalung cincinnya memperindah penampilannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum mengarah Kagami maupun Sora. "_Well, Taiga, it's been a while, am I right?" _ucap Himuro dengan Bahasa Inggris yang baik namun masih ada aksen ke-Jepang-an.

"_What the hell are you doing in here?_" Kagami mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Sora. Matanya menatap tajam Himuro.

"Kami memerlukan darahnya." Jawab Himuro dengan langsung dan menggunakan Bahasa Jepang. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, "huh?"

"Vampire yang ada di belakangmu. Kami memerlukan darahnya."

Kagami tertegun ketika Himuro mengatakan 'vampire' dan itu sangat tertuju kepada Sora. Perempuan yang di belakangnya itu sedikit menarik tangannya. "Aku.. vampire?" Kagami mendengar gumaman pelan Sora.

"Dia seorang manusia, Tatsuya!" Kagami dengan segera menangkas pernyataan Himuro.

Himuro menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "_Oh._ Kalau begitu berikan dia kepadaku," ucap Himuro sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak akan!" Kagami kembali membuat gelombang api pada tangannya, Himuro yang melihat ini hanya mendecak kesal lalu ia bertransformasi lagi menjadi serigala.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa mengambilnya."

Ia berlari mendekati Kagami dan Sora. Kagami sudah siap meluncurkan tinjunya ke Himuro namun hal itu batal karena tiba-tiba saja Himuro terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ke tanah.

"Heh, _tidak akan_! Perempuan itu milik ak—kami."

Seseorang kini sudah berdiri di belakang badan serigala Himuro itu. Baik Sora maupun Kagami mengangkat wajah mereka dan menemukan sosok yang paling mereka kenal. "Ahomine!"

Aomine menyeringai kecil sambil berjalan mendekati mereka, sebelumnya ia hendak sedikit menendang tubuh tak berdaya Himuro. "Geez, Kagami, setiap Sora selalu bersamamu pasti selalu muncul masalah yang membahayakan nyawanya."

Kagami tahu bahwa _nya_ yang dimaksud adalah nyawa Sora. Karena, mau gimana lagi, Aomine pasti tidak peduli dengan nyawa salah satu _Head Representative of Dunkel Dorm_! Kagami menggeram pelan.

Namun emosi Kagami mereda begitu ia merasakan bulir-bulir salju mulai turun menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. "Huh?" Sora mengangkat wajahnya, begitu pula Aomine dan Kagami. "…._Yuuki_?" Kagami bergumam pelan namun perempuan disebelahnya dapat mendengarnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada pemilik rambut merah-hitam itu.

Sora menyadari bahwa Kagami memang tampan. Memang. Namun selama ini dia menyukai Kagami, ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi Kagami yang kini berubah menjadi sangat tenang. Rahangnya pun tak terlihat kaku, pancaran matanya memberikan suasana seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat salju.

"…. Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju, lebih baik kita kembali ke academy sekarang juga."

_'__Badai salju?_'

* * *

_"__Soraaaaa!" seorang anak laki-laki berteriak sambil berlari mengejarku. Aku tertawa kecil dan terus belari menjauhinya ke dalam seluk beluk pepohonan._

_Tanpa ku sadari, aku sudah berlari sangat jauh hingga kehilangan seluruh tenagaku. Dadaku terasa berat sehingga aku harus berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon untuk mengambil nafas lalu hendak berlari lagi,_

_"__Bo! Kena kau!"_

_"__Kyah! Hahaha!" Aku terkejut ketika anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dengan keadaan kebalik. Kutebak kakinya bergelantung di salah satu dahan yang pendek mendekati daratan. Lalu ia meloncat turun menuju tumpukan salju yang ada di atas tanah._

_Tanpa ku sadari juga, salju kini turun semakin lebat. "Cari aku!" Lelaki itu berlari pergi meninggalkanku, tidak mau kalah, aku mengejarnya dalam salju ini._

_Namun terus berlari justru keadaan angin terus semakin kencang dan saljunya juga ikut turun semakin lebat. Tak lama aku sudah kehilangan jejaknya, hanya saja karena keinginanku untuk tidak kalah dari permainan ini, aku terus berlari mencoba mencarinya. Berlari dalam kegelapan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, sungguh._

_Pada akhirnya, aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah untuk kembali ke rumah._

_Lalu aku mencoba berteriak nama lelaki itu, sayangnya aku tidak ingat sama sekali namanya. Ah! Seandainya aku ingat!_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang dibalik putihnya salju. Bayangan itu mendekat dan menampilkan sosok seseorang dengan mata merah pekat dan taring yang tajam. Orang itu menatapku dengan tatapan bahwa aku inilah mangsanya._

_Tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu jenis makhluk ini._

_Vampire._

_Seketika rasa panik menjulur di tubuhku. Aku harus segera—_

* * *

"Sora!"

"Eh?" Sora menatap Kagami yang tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kau… tidak apa-apa?" Kagami menurunkan suaranya dan Sora mengangguk pelan. Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut cokelat Sora.

Di sisi lain, Aomine menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sora dan Kagami.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju academy sangatlah tidak memakan waktu lama. Kagami membawa sebuah motor sport dan membonceng Sora sedangkan Aomine….. entahlah, Sora tidak tahu kemana keberadaan lelaki itu ketika mereka pulang. Tiba-tiba saja Sora tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Aomine setelah ia pergi menjauhi mereka berdua.

Kecepatan motor Kagami mendekati 80km/jam, sangat cepat untuk sebuah motor yang menyebabkan Sora memeluk pinggang Kagami dengan erat.

Perjalanan dari stadium kota menuju academy tidak memakan banyak waktu –terutama jika kau mengebut. Kagami memasukkan motornya ke dalam area academy dan berkendara menuju garasi khusus untuk murid Dunkel yang memiliki kendaraan.

Kagami menghentikan motornya, membiarkan Sora turun dari motornya lalu mengikuti lelaki berambut merah itu yang menaruh motornya di dalam garasi. Setelah mengunci motornya, Kagami berjalan menggandeng Sora menuju bangunan dorm.

Di kepala Kagami terngiang kejadian sebelumnya dimana seseorang yang ia kenal, Himuro Tatsuya sedang berada di Jepang.

Himuro Tatsuya adalah seorang lelaki yang lebih tua dari Kagami beberapa tahun. Ia bertemu dengan Kagami ketika Kagami berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Bagi Kagami, Himuro sudah seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Ia lah yang mengenali Kagami dengan dunia basket dan bela diri. Dimana Kagami merasa sedih, Himuro akan ada untuk menghiburnya. Dimana Kagami merasa senang, Himuro pun ikut senang.

Namun, selama Kagami mengenal Himuro, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Himuro adalah seorang werewolf.

Hal ini membuat pikirannya kacau sehingga setelah berpisah dari Sora ia segera berjalan menuju sebuah perpustakaan kecil milik Rintaro. Perpustakaan itu terletak di sebelah ruang kerjanya, namun perpustakaan itu hanya bisa dimasuki melalui sebuah pintu rahasia dibalik lemari besar di kantor Rintaro. Jadi, Kagami pergi menuju kantornya terlebih dahulu.

Untungnya, disaat itu Rintaro sedang ada urusan di luar kota jadi ia bisa keluar masuk tanpa khawatir (mengingat juga statusnya sebagai Head-Representative Dunkel yang memiliki akses pada banyak hal di Academy). Setelah berada di dalam kantor Rintaro, ia segera mengunci pintu.

Kakinya lalu melangkah mendekati sebuah lemari besar. Ia bergerak menuju ujung sisi lemari lalu menariknya, menjaga juga agar buku-buku yang ada tidak jatuh. Ketika lemari sudah bergeser, tampak sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat masih baru walaupun pintu itu sudah ada sejak lama.

Kagami memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, lalu ia melangkah masuk. Ruangan yang ada di dalamnya cukup gelap namun Kagami tahu dimana lokasi tombol lampu jadi ia menyalakan lampunya dengan cepat.

Lampu di ruangan itu akhirnya menyala. Sinar putih menerangi dinding dan lemari kayu yang berisi banyak buku tentang berbagai hal. Kagami bergerak menuju lemari buku yang berisi buku-buku tentang jenis-jenis makhluk yang ada di dunia ini.

Matanya menatap jeli huruf-huruf Jepang yang menjelaskan judulnya. Vampire, Human, Android, Witch, dan sebagainya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang ia cari, Werewolf.

Tangannya meraih buku itu lalu membuka lembarannya satu persatu. Mata membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera. Lalu ia membuka index buku dan mencari halaman yang menyatakan nama-nama keluarga yang termasuk dalam golongan Werewolf.

Itu berujung pada penemuannya di bagian nama dengan awalan H, Himuro.

_"__Vampire yang ada di belakangmu. Kami memerlukan darahnya."_

Kagami menyeringitkan dahinya, lalu ia membalikkan halaman buku itu. Tak lama ia menemukan sebuah bagian yang menjelaskan sesuatu yang menarik namun tak ia sukai.

* * *

Sora membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia melangkah masuk. Ia tidak begitu terkejut ketika mendapatkan Aomine sudah terbaring di kasurnya sendiri (secara tidak langsung Sora menerima keadaan seluruh murid di academy itu yang 'unik' dan termasuk Aomine karena ia seorang Vampire).

"Maaf merepotkanmu atas kejadian tadi…" ucap Sora pelan sambil duduk di kasur miliknya yang bersebrangan dengan kasur Aomine.

Aomine mengangkat tangannya lalu melambaikannya sebagai tanda 'tidak masalah'. Sora tersenyum kecil lalu membaringkan badannya.

"Dua hari lagi di Sapporo terdapat sebuah festival besar. Apa kau tertarik untuk pergi kesana, um maksudku kesana bersamaku? Mumpung kita dalam sesi libur." Sora membalikkan badannya mengarah Aomine. Sedangkan lelaki berkulit gelap itu tampak terkejut dengan kedua bola matanya kini menatap Sora.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Aomine yang membuat Sora tersenyum. Lalu lelaki berkulit gelap itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "baiklah." Mendengar jawaban itu, senyum Sora semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu, dari kota menuju Sapporo setidaknya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Eum… Aomine, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita berangkat pagi hari dan menghabiskan waktu siang hari disana? Jika kau keberatan karena sinar—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Metabolisme tubuhku dapat menahan sinar matahari." Aomine memejamkan matanya.

Sora mengendus pelan, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengingatkanmu besok. Selamat tidur, Aomine."

Aomine tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar ucapan selamat tidur dari Sora. Setelah itu ia benar-benar tertidur sedangkan disisi lain Sora terbangun dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Sora mengganti pakaiannya menjadi t-shirt dan training panjang untuk tidur. Lalu ia juga membersihkan wajahnya, membasuhnya dengan air dingin di wastafel. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya menuju kaca yang melekat rapi di dinding berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke sosok pantulan dirinya.

_"__Vampire yang ada di belakangmu. Kami memerlukan darahnya."_

Maksud dari lelaki Werewolf itu dirinya kan?

Tapi…. Bukankah ia seorang manusia… murni?

Mata cokelat itu adalah mata aslinya. Tidak berwarna merah.

Gigi taringnya tidak panjang dan lancip.

Kulitnya tidak sangat pucat seperti kulit Aomine yang pucat –walaupun kulitnya gelap.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia adalah seorang Vampire.

Sora menghela nafasnya lalu ia menepuk wajahnya pelan. '_Ayolah aku bukan seorang Vampire'_ ucap batin dirinya.

Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kasurnya. Ketika ia hendak menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, Sora mencium aroma musky-cinnamon-pine yang kuat. Sora memalingkan wajahnya menuju Aomine lalu hidungnya mengendus aroma tersebut.

Aroma itu berasal dari Aomine yang tertidur. Sora mendekatinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya yang ramping meraih kening Aomine lalu mengusap rambut navy bluenya.

Dan aroma yang ia cium semakin kuat.

Saking kuatnya membuat Sora merasa haus akan sesuatu. Sora memejamkan matanya lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Aomine. Badannya mengarah ke lelaki pemilik surai navy blue itu. Wajahnya bergerak menuju leher Aomine. Ditaruh kepalanya pada bahu Aomine. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia menghirup aroma maskulin Aomine yang sangat kuat.

Hal itu berakhir pada Sora yang melingkarkan lengannya pada Aomine dan ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Aomine Daiki terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan hawa panas menyelimutinya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Remang-remang cahaya bulan malam menyinari kamarnya, tidak hanya itu, cahaya bulan juga menyinari sosok perempuan yang kini tertidur di sampingnya dengan suhu tubuh yang tinggi dan penuh keringat.

'_Demam?'_

Aomine bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk lalu menaruh tangannya di kening Sora. "Sora?" panggilnya pelan. Tangan itu turun menuju pipinya, kemudian turun menuju lehernya dan ke bahunya. Ia mengguncang perempuan itu.

"Sora!"

Mata Sora masih terpejam, nafasnya terengah-engah. Aomine tahu sesuatu ada yang tidak beres. Namun ia tidak tahu pasti apakah Sora sakit demam dan mendapat mimpi buruk atau…..

Atau?

Tunggu!

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan ia juga tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan maka ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Sora dan mengigitnya.

Begitu digigit oleh Aomine, kedua kelopak mata Sora terbuka. Ia terbangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk sambil mengerang kencang. Iris matanya yang awalnya berwarna cokelat kini berubah menjadi merah pekat. Mata itu kemudian menjatuhkan tetesan air mata ke wajahnya.

Aomine menekan bekas gigitan di pergelangan tangan Sora dengan jari tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih wajahnya dan menyeka air mata yang jatuh itu. Sora memejamkan matanya. "Daiki…. Tubuh ini….." bibir Sora bergetar.

Aomine mengangkat alisnya, Sora sebelumnya tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama awalannya kecuali ketika Aomine iseng dan memintanya.

"Tunggu," Aomine meraih sebuah botol air minum dan sebuah botol yang berisi kapsul darah. Ia segera membuka tutup kedua botol itu, mengambil satu kapsul dan mencelupkannya ke botol berisi air tersebut. Kapsul itu perlahan memudar di dalam air dan menyatu dengan air, membuat airnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah yang pekat dan juga rasanya.

Aomine menyentuhkan kepala botol air minum ke bibir Sora, ia membantu perempuan itu untuk meminum cairan tersebut. Aomine berharap Sora akan menjadi lebih tenang. Lalu sang perempuan meneguknya dengan pelan hingga tiba-tiba ia terbatuk keras.

"P..perih…"

Inilah yang Aomine takutkan.

Ia sangat takut jika tubuh seorang Vampire tidak bisa menerima darah yang sudah menerima banyak bahan kimia. Terutama jika 'seorang' itu adalah diri Sora yang sebenarnya.

Jika seorang Vampire tidak bisa menerima jenis darah itu dalam tubuhnya, maka ia tidak akan makan apa-pun kecuali keinginannya : darah murni dari tubuh orang lain. Jika ia tidak makan, sama saja seperti manusia, mereka akan perlahan menjadi lemah. Pada beberapa kasus, ada Vampire yang memiliki grade tinggi namun karena lama tidak meminum darah manusia murni ia berubah menjadi Low-grade Vampire atau ia bisa berujung pada kematian.

Aomine tidak ingin Sora mati maupun gradenya turun.

Namun di saat seperti ini haruskah ia pergi menuju kota dan membunuh satu manusia untuk dijadikan santapan Sora?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu haruskah ia membunuh salah satu murid yang ada di academy ini?

Itu terlalu beresiko karena ia tidak ingin melanggar peraturan penting di academy tentang hak hidup para creatures –kecuali creatures yang membahayakan murid lain, maka creatures itu harus dimusnahkan oleh para representative dan partnernya (seperti Kagami dan Aomine).

'_Berarti hanya ada satu jalan…'_

Aomine menarik Sora mendekat tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Sora, ia menarik kepala itu mendekati lehernya. Kedua tangan Sora tiba-tiba mencekram lengan atas Aomine.

"Tidak apa-apa, ambil lah." Bisik Aomine pada telinga Sora. Perempuan itu menghembuskan nafasnya pada kulit leher Aomine, kemudian ia merasakan taringnya mulai memanjang dan meruncing. Tanpa ia sadari, taringnya sudah menembus arterinya, membuat darah Aomine keluar mengarah kulitnya dan Sora menghisapnya.

Tubuh Aomine merasakan geli pada seluruh bagiannya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan suara erotis dari mulutnya.

Begitu ia sadar, ia segera menutup mulutnya, menahan suara itu keluar. Namun, hal itu tak bisa ia tahan dan berakhir ia membiarkan suara erotisnya keluar. Wajahnya memerah akan malu karena seharusnya ia bisa menahan hal itu.

Setelah Sora selesai mengambil darahnya, perempuan itu tertunduk. Keningnya ada pada bahu Aomine. Nafasnya terdengar berat di telinga Aomine. Lelaki itu meraih kedua tangan Sora lalu memegangnya erat, terkadang ia mengelus telapak tangan sang perempuan.

Aomine menarik wajahnya, menjauhi lehernya dari wajah Sora lalu meratapi kedua bola mata Sora dalam. Mata Sora memancarkan ekspresi kehilangan dan kebingungan walaupun otot-otot wajahnya tidak mendukung. Aomine kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sora yang di permukaannya masih ada sedikit bulir darah, ia menempelkan bibirnya lalu menjilati darah-darah itu dan berakhir pada ia melepaskannya dengan sebuah suara kecupan.

"Selamat datang _kembali_, Sora Yuuki." bisik Aomine pelan.

Tangan Sora bergetar meraih wajah Aomine, memeganginya lembut pada pipinya. Kedua pupil Sora membesar,

"Daiki, inikah…. Dirimu?"

_To be Continued_

* * *

_A/N : Entah kenapa saya agak kurang puas di chapter ini... Mana ditambah update yang lambat ;w; gomenasaiiiii. /bow/_

_saya kena writer's block untuk fic ini. Tiba-tiba gitu aja kehilangan semua sense-nya. Padahal dulu sense fic ini kuat banget, di otak udah terencana nanti bagaimana, ini bagaimana, itu bagaimana dan sekarang? Buyar begitu saja ;w;_

_Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan chapter 11 bakal update cepat ;w; karena saya sendiri perlu mendalami character development Sora disini yang 'sesungguhnya' sudah mulai keluar dan memori-memori Aomine, Sora, dan Kagami sendiri perlahan mulai muncul._

_Untuk yang menanyakan kemunculan Akashi lagi, mungkin nanti. Saya mau fokusin ke jalan ceritanya dahulu. Akashi disini perannya ngga terlalu mempengaruhi plotnya jadi... ya... ._. (Kuroko juga, dia muncul cuman kenalan doang habis itu udah. sama aja kayak Akashi di chapter awal sih. orz)_

_Makasih ya udah mampir dan baca. Makasih juga buat 1,3k viewsnya, mungkin bagi author di luar sana itu sedikit tapi bagi saya ini sebuah hal yang banyak '-')9_

_Terlebih lagi makasih buat kalian yang udah ngasih review. 33 /tebar cinta/_


End file.
